Celestial Vessel
by aerithmia
Summary: An old threat has awakened so with his minions, the former enemy of all the past rangers. Now all the past red rangers had joined hands to train the Celestial vessel, the only one who had and can defeat the enemy but there is a problem' how can she save the universe if she can't even fix her own life. Does she still have time to find love in her chaotic life? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power rangers

Prologue

My life is never what the other people consider to be normal. The reason is, well I had once save the earth from total destruction and pain from the wrath of the Sanzu River and from the evil hands of Master Xandred and his nighloks. We, together with my friends, fought Master Xandred, with all our powers and knowing that we have to make sacrifices even our own life to stop Master Xandred in flooding the world with his Sanzu River. And at the end we are able to defeat and seal master xandred away.

After the war, I went back to the Watanabe house to bid goodbye to everyone and try to find my biological father. Yes, I am only adopted by the Watanabe`s. I already know this since i was seven, my adoptive father told me about it but asked me not to tell anyone, even to Terry.

Terry was hurt when we told him about the truth but I told him their is nothing to be angry about. I was lucky to have him as my brother, he hug me because of this. He wanted to know everything so his mother told him the story about my real parents, while I am their beside him.

My biological mother was an orphan but was able to live with the support of a rich family in Panorama City; she is a very talented and a very good student who never cared for anyone, until she meets my father. They fall in love with each other, and due to curiosity of being young and in love they had done the deed. But after a few weeks, realization hit them; they do not really love each other. All the time, they mistook friendship from love so they decided to break their relationship and be a best of friends.

A month after their break up, My dad`s parents are assigned to other place by their company and work there. It was sudden that they left a week after the announcement. Then a few weeks, after my father left, my mother had seen the signs of her pregnancy. She was happy when she confirmed that she was pregnant. Yes, she was also scared but the Family that keeps on helping her supported her pregnancy so everything really went well. Except for the fact that she didn`t informed my father about her pregnancy.

My biological father wasn't there when my mother had given birth, well the main reason is my mom didn`t inform my dad about her pregnancy because she was scared of his reaction. But out of the blue, when I was a month old, my mother had the guts and told my father about my existence, that was five days before my mom was involve in a car accident caused by the attack of moogers.

My dad never came for me, didn`t visit, wrote or even called to check me out, which my parents didn't know why so they decided to just adopt me. Terry didn`t say anything but just hug me, I smiled at him.

My parents didn`t know about a woman who I been secretly meeting when I was still young, she knew something about my dad but didn`t tell everything about him to ensure that I wouldn`t get in trouble. She had become the mom I never had and I truly love her because of that. She never get married and was contented on teaching and taking care of me. She knew about my plan in finding my father, and she was happy about it and made me a promise that I have to tell her everything once I find him.

I did find him, but I couldn't have the courage to introduce myself. I keep on trying but every time I get the chance to tell him i just couldn't bring myself to show up and tell him the truth. I don't have the heart to ruin his peaceful and quite life; he worked too much to reach what he has now. so I have decided to just stay near him. I told mom about it she understand but had told me that when I am ready I should tell him.

I took a small apartment in reefside and have a part time job as a sales agent in one of the Cranston tech shop. Gladly he accepted me even if i never entered school. Well I did study but only on a home based school so I could have a lot more time training than playing.

I was also informed that Dr. Thomas Oliver is looking for an assistant, so I immediately applied, and thankfully I was accepted to work in his lab and get a lot more chance to know him better.

While working there I met his best friend who I had a liking to. He was kind and caring, well both of them are. They were furious when they discovered that I am not going to a university.

``You`re supposed to be studying in school and not working.`` He said. I smiled. ``I don't have enough money to support my schooling, Dr. Oliver.`` I looked at him. ``besides I never entered a school before. I was enrolled in a home based schooling. So entering to one would be very difficult. ``

I saw sadness in his eyes upon hearing my confession and I felt sad that I caused him that.

``Well since my parents kept me in the house, I eloped with the boy who asked me on a date and run here in Reefside.`` I joked. But then someone slightly smacked me on the head, it was Jason, a military man and Dr. Oliver`s best buddy. I looked at him questioningly.

``What did I do to deserve that?``

``Lying.`` he answered. I pouted. The two man laugh at my reaction. They left me in the lab as they entered Dr. O`s office. Hayley was laughing on the side as she looks at us.

``jeeeezzzzz`` is all my reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Two months have passed since I came here in Reefside. I thought everything would be fine but then something had happened, something that made a big change in my life.

FLASHBACK

I am in the lab, arranging papers, while Dr. O and Jason together with the billionaire Billy Cranston whom I have discovered was one of Dr. O`s and Jason`s best friend, were in the office. And Hayley, that time had gone out to buy some materials needed in the lab.

I was putting papers on the drawer when a red glow appeared on my right hand and some kind of mark appeared on it and a blue light on my left hand. Same happened to my feet, a gold one on the right and a green light on the left.

Then I screamed as I felt an unbearable pain on my wrist. It's as if my wrist is being burned and rips apart. I couldn't bear the pain and I collapsed to the floor.

When I woke up, I saw 6 men including Tommy, Jason and Billy. Worries are visible in their faces, while seriousness was on the others. I sat up and had noticed the symbols in both of my hands, and then I realized what happened before I collapsed.

There is a red pattern on my right hand. It is a pattern of a mighty bird with a long tail and is surrounded by six eternity symbols within a circle. Then I looked at my left hand a blue pattern is in there, a mighty dragon is there with same eternity symbols and within a circle. Then I checked my right wrist, a large eternity symbol is present. I am pretty much occupied that I forgot the men watching me and

I didn't felt that one of them came near me. He put his hands on top of mine.

``Hi! I am Andros, I can explain you all these things. All you have to do is listen, okay?`` I looked at him.

He smiled. ``It`s okay you can trust me.`` I smiled at him and looked at everyone.

``Those markings on your hands are the symbols of the four celestial guardians that protect the universe against destruction. They are created by God for this purpose alone. But they are not allowed to go near each other because they themselves could destroy the universe due to their powers clashing.`` he stop and sit down on the bed where I was currently in.

``So they have decided to choose a vessel, a mortal vessel, to contain their power.`` he continued.

My brows furrowed. ``I don't understand. Why would they do such thing? `` I asked.

``Well, there is one enemy that they must destroy together but since they can't stay in one place at the same time they have to choose a vessel to channel their powers to defeat the enemy.`` he answered.

I nodded in understanding. `` Each one of them bestowed their powers to the vessel and was tasked to destroy this enemy, Mechedeck, the master of evil. He was born in the deepest and darkest part of the universe and his powers came from every ones hatred, greed and sorrow.``

``Everyone?`` I unconsciously inquired.

I saw him nod. ``Yes, everyone, earth people and people from other planet.`` he answered.

``Or what we call aliens.`` A tall black man said. Andros glares at him. ``Shut up, TJ.``

TJ snickered while the others tried their best not to laugh.

``Back to the story, he was so powerful that one celestial couldn`t destroy him and his minions.`` he looked up at the others. ``Mind to help me in explaining?``

Tommy sighed and walked to sit on the bed.

``The mortal vessel died in battle but was able to give a blow to Mechedeck that almost caused him his life, so he went on hiding to heal himself.`` He said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

``After many years passed, the vessel was reborn and at the same fate she fought Mechedeck and had done a big damage on him and was able to seal him. And she was able to separate his minions from one another, that their master was the only one who could bring them together. But still his minions were still on rampage so the vessel uses her remaining strength to create a power that would help to destroy them. These powers were given to chosen people and aliens``. Andros glared at him while the others laughed.

``And became the power rangers.`` he continued. ``the rangers bravely accepted their fate and fought Mechedeck`s minions for a very long time now that would help to lessen Mechedeck`s power.``

``I see, so this Mechedeck is the real enemy of the power rangers and all the citizens of the universe. But how do I fit in in this story?`` I asked.

Tommy and the others looked at each other and nodded. Tommy took a deep breath and looked at me. ``Mia, you are the reincarnated mortal vessel. The Celestial vessel, the one that was destined to face Mechedeck in a battle that would determine the fate of the world.``

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

The revelations about my marks were not really much of surprises anymore. It is my fate to fight my enemies over and over again. I called mom and inform her about some changes that will happen but i didn`t told her much, it is not yet time for her to know everything.

But more, I feel guilty, if what they said was true, I dragged the rangers to fight my battles.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Billy walked towards me. ``Mia`` he called but he got no response from me. So he decided to tap my shoulder. That is when I fully noticed his presence. ``oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Cranston, I didn't notice you.`` I said in embarrassed tonet. He smiled.

``it is okay, call me uncle, Mia. I would prefer you calling me that.`` He said

``But?``

He shook his head, ``No buts Mia, I want you to call me that, okay.``

I looked at him but nodded at the same time.

``Mind to tell me what are you thinking?`` he asked.

I sighed. ``Aren`t you mad at me? I am the one who had gave you those powers that made you suffer.``

Billy looked at me. ``We never blamed anyone when we became power rangers. When we are chosen we took the opportunity to save people`s lives even if we get hurt. Besides we don`t want our future to suffer because we didn't do anything.`` he looked away while smiling. ``I am honored to be chosen as a Power ranger,Mia, and I do believe that everyone of us have the same thoughts that is why we are here. We will fight for the world where we live in, where we grow up. So you don`t have to feel guilty when we became the power ranger. We chose it not because of you but because we wanted to.``

Mia smiled.``I just couldn't help it. I dragged you all to my mess, to my battle.``

``that`s right, but the late vessel might have done it because she needed help in defeating his minions and try to stop feeling guilty, Mia, or else you are helping the enemy to get stronger, right?`` Billy said comically. Mia laughed at this.

``And one thing, I am thankful to become a power ranger, because I became the person who I am now, actually all of us do. Now prepare to go for a trip to Aquitar, Mia, there they will tell you more about the enemy that we will be facing.`` Billy said as he reached for the door.

``Uncle Billy, Thank you.`` Billy smiled at her widely the went out of the door.

I stared outside my window. Things are moving so fast, it is really hard to sink in. My life just keeps on changing, could I ever adapt to this changes that keeps on happening to me. I even don't know how to deal with it anymore.

I sighed. All I keep doing is from the moment I know what I am was just sighing on all the things that had happened and the things that keeps on happening to me. First, my father was just there but I just couldn't have the heart to tell him who I am and then destroy his life. He had accomplished so many things that knowing me might destroy everything.

Second, my decision on coming here at reefside is so sudden that I have stop communicating with my friends. They hate me right now, that`s obvious.

I stood up and gathered my things and put them on the bag. As I packed my clothes, I remembered the person who I thought I am but now I felt that person is slowly fading away. It's as if I am not the Mia I was knew but just a person that they call the celestial vessel.

Am I just a vessel, a vessel that would end up dying once its purpose is finished? Tears started to run down my cheeks.

``Is that how you see things right now. You are slowly becoming weak. `` said a voice on my head. I stop and closed my eyes; it's as if by reflex for me to do that. When I opened my eyes, I am already infront of the images of the four celestial beasts.

``it has been so long, Celestial vessel.`` the dragon said. I looked at them confusion is visible in my expression.

``I thought you are not allowed to stay in one place at a time?`` I asked. I heard them laugh.

``we are a part of you so as you are a part of us. We are different but still one. We are you but you are not us.`` the bird said.

``I don't understand what you are talking about.`` I said.

``We have given you our powers that had made you a part of us, but still you have your own choice to decide on what to do that makes you a different entity. You are not empty, vessel.`` said the turtle.

``The seal had been broken, find your soldiers and destroy him for good. His powers had already weakened due to your rangers' achievement in destroying and sealing his minions. But be warned that his minions will be back and try to kill you.`` The golden tiger said.

``Let go of what you have. Release yourself from your own seal .`` the bird said.

``What do..?``

A sudden light struck my eyes. Then I realized that I am back to my room. Andros who came to check on me had been looking at me and trying to wake me up by shaking me.

``They have contacted you?`` He asked.

I nodded then I shook my head as if trying to remove a bad thought.

``There are so many things I still don't understand it just came in so fast that it is so difficult to sink in in my head.`` I said as I started to cry.

Andros took a deep breath and took me to a warm embrace to comfort me.

``You don't have to understand everything at once. Just take your time, princess, I am here, all of us. No matter what happened we will always be at your side.`` I nodded. It makes me feel better. I don't have to fight this battle alone. I am not alone.

Yes, I have them, Andros, Uncle Billy, Jason, TJ, Mack and Tommy to help me. I am not alone.

`` I am not alone this time.`` Andros didn't understand what she meant but didn't asked further.

But for Mia, she too doesn't know what she meant by that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

TOMMY`S POV

It has been a year since Mia was brought to Aquitar, I missed my daughter badly. Yes she is my daughter, Selena her mother is my former girlfriend when we were still in panorama. Selena is a very beautiful Asian girl. We thought that we have fallen for each other but we were wrong, we only felt strong friendship, which we had realize a week before my family leaves Panorama City for Angel Grove.

We have become best of friends after the break up. I told her everything that happened to me for the first two months of my stay in Angel Grove, even my being a power ranger. But she had done something terrible to me that had hurt me so much. She didn't tell me that she was pregnant with our daughter, she only confess it, when our baby is already a month old.

But her reasons are correct; we couldn't risk her safety to what I want. It hurts but I have to stay away for her to live quietly and safe. I don't know if our decision is right, but we have to make sure she lives a harmless and a normal life. My communication with Selena suddenly stopped five days after she told me about our daughter, and only had known that she died in an accident.

I tried to go back to Panorama to meet my daughter but I couldn't, Lord Zedd had always sent his minions to attack us and meeting her may endanger not just my mission as a power ranger but also her life. And that would be the last thing I want to happen.

Few of my friends knew about her, even my past relationships know about her, so I wasn't surprised when Billy called me saying that she is here in Reefside. I immediately arrange everything so she could apply as my assistant. Thank goodness Hayley never ask questions on why I took Mia as my assistant even if she isn't qualified.

I was so happy to see her every day; I get the chance to know her, ask her on her favorite food, movie and anything out of the blue. I never thought how kind she could be but strong and jolly she could get. No wonder why Hayley and Kira like her. Even Ethan comes to the lab just to show her the games he played and topped. She appreciates every single thing that others had made. Even Conner had vowed to protect her and had assumed her as his little sister. He even brings foods to the lab just for her. But then that event happens.

FLASHBACK

While I, Billy and Jason are having a discussion with Andros about the Celestial vessel, we heard scream from the lab. My world stops when I realize that the scream came from Mia. I keep on praying that she isn't hurt. We saw her on the floor, unconscious, with her hands and feet glowing. I immediately check on her and brought her to the ranger headquarter that we have built in the incoming battle against Mechedeck.

Jason was the one who drove the car as I saw Billy dial on his phone.

``We found her, were on our way to the headquarter.`` then he hang up.

For the first time in years, I cried, for my daughter`s fate, for her future, most especially for her life. I felt Billy`s hand on my shoulder. I look at him; an understanding smile is in his face.

``Why her?`` I suddenly said.

``It is the same with why we are chosen to become a ranger, Tommy?`` Billy said.

I cried holding her tight.

``We will be there for her, Tommy, we won`t leave her side whatever happens.`` Jason said.

``Thank you, guys.`` I answered. ``I just felt that this shouldn't be her destiny; I don't want that my daughter would have to give up the life she always knew. She has to sacrifice everything for all of us.``

``She won`t fight alone, Tommy. I won`t allow anyone to hurt her.`` Jason said.

``We Jase. We.`` I heard Billy said. I smiled.

END FLASHBACK

It was Andros ship that brought her to Aquitar, the power rangers of Aquitar are the one`s taking care of her there. Andros went to visit her there every three months together with Ashley, sometimes TJ and Leo go with them , so she won`t feel lonely. I really wanted to visit her too, but my absence on earth may cause a great deal to everyone in school that I work in. so I just constantly contact her through the headquarters satellite. It`s not enough but it is better rather than no communication at all. I keep on asking about her day so I won't be left out. I even ask the alien rangers about her condition, health, improvement and problems she encounters so I could help her.

And now she`s coming home. I am very excited about this; the other red rangers are preparing a welcome home party for her, well lead by Me, Jason and Conner. And Billy was the one who bought everything out. Well obviously, because he has the money.

``There here.`` Billy said through the intercom. I run to the hangar. As the ship opens its dock, I saw Mia standing there. I run to her and hug her tightly.

``I missed you`` I heard her say. It made me happy.

``I missed you too.`` I said

``We have prepared some food for you, I know you miss earth foods after a year of stay in Aquitar.`` Billy said.

Mia squealed. ``Y es, I really, really, really miss to eat them. I miss earth food so much.``

Everyone, including Andros, Ashley,Leo and TJ laughed at this.

I lead her to the conference room where the party is being held.

It will take time for me to tell her who I am. I am contented on what we have right now but when the right time comes, I will tell her everything about me and what really happened on why I didn't come for her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

Upon the group entered the conference room, they were greeted by other people.

``Mia, allow us to introduce ourselves to you formally.`` Tommy said upon finishing their meal.

``I will go first.`` Jason said. ``I am Jason Lee Scott, the Red mighty morphing power ranger.``

``I am Rocky De Santos, Red Ninjetti Ranger.`` said by a Man beside Jason.

``I am Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo V ranger.`` Tommy said as Mia looked at Jason and Tommy, eyes widely open. They laughed as they saw her reaction.

_`` Now I understand, why he never came.``_ Mia thought.

`` I`m next, I am Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, or TJ , the Red Turbo ranger.`` a man on Jason`s left side said.

``I am Andros, the red space ranger.`` the man sitting infront of her said. She smiled at him.

``I am Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy ranger at your service, princess.`` a man seated at Andros left side said.

_``Jeeez. Why does he have to call me Princess`` _ Mia thought.

``I am Carter Grayson, the red lightspeed ranger.`` the man beside Leo said.

Sitting beside Carter was the next one who introduced himself. ``I am Wesley Collins, but you can call me Wes, the red time force ranger.``

``Isn`t it that you can travel back in any time using the time continuum?`` Mia asked.

``Well yes.`` Wes answered.

``I`m so sorry for creating that power.`` Mia said. Everyone questioningly looked at Mia. ``the time continuum`s purpose is for me to go back during the fight with Mechedeck, where I had him badly wounded. But using that had cause so much trouble to everyone.``

Wes smiled. ``No, it isn`t your fault. You are only thinking on how to defeat the enemy. You never expected that it will be used in evil.``

``But can we still use that idea?`` Billy asked. Mia shook her head.

``No, Mechedeck and I can never go back to the past to destroy each other. It was something God had made sure. Even if I am a reincarnation, the past me and the present are one entity, once placed in one time both of us will disappear.`` Mia answered. She looked at Wes. ``Thank you for forgiving me.``

Wes smiled at how kind the girl is.

Mia looked at the man who just entered the room. Her eyes widened upon seeing the man standing and smiling at them. _``Decker? But he is dead?`` _

``Hey, your late.`` TJ said as the man sits on the vacant chair. ``It`s your turn to introduce yourself, man.``

``Hi, I am Cole Evans, the red wildforce ranger.`` Cole said, giving a warm smile to the youngest girl in the room.

Mia smiled back. _``His not Decker.``_

`` I am Shane Clarke, the red wind ninja ranger.`` the man sitting beside Tommy said.

``Conner Mcknight, Red Dino ranger.`` Conner said coolly. He is sitting beside Mia.

``I am Nick Russel, the Red Mystic Force Ranger.`` the guy beside Conner said.

``I am Mackenzie Hartford, you can call me Mack, the red overdirive ranger.

``Casey Rhodes, Red Jungle fury ranger.``

``Scott Truman, ranger operator series red. Have we meet before?`` he asked directly to Mia.

``I don`t think so.`` Mia answered.

``I am Leanbow, the crimson wolf warrior and this is my wife Udonna, the white mystic ranger``. An older man said.

``I am Ashley, a former pink ranger.`` Mia smiled at the woman.

``Billy Cranston, Formerly the Blue ranger.``

``Eric Myers, Gold quantum ranger.``

`` There are other rangers, but we choose not to involve them on this fight. As long as few people knew about this, few people will become the casualty.`` Tommy said. ``All of us ought to fight with you Mia, for our friends and family.``

Mia nodded in agreement and stood up. `` I don`t know how to thank all of you for joining me in this battle. Your lives are in jeopardy because of this. I`m so sorry for dragging you all in to my mess, but I need your help at any cost because I know I couldn't do this alone. ``

``Noone`s at fault here but the evil itself. You were chosen to face and protect the universe so it is only natural that you will need help in defeating him.`` Tommy said smiling. Every one smiled and nodded in agreement. They are happy that Mia accepted the help they are offering.

Mia smiled. ``Thank you everyone.``

``Be prepare, training starts two weeks from now.`` Shane said and everyone agreed.

``Hmnnn. Why do I get the feeling that this training will take away most of our precious time.`` Casey said.

Everyone laughed at his remark except for Shane who glared at him.

_``I may die in this battle, but I am happy because I am not alone. I have them to fight alongside me.``_ Mia thought. _``I have to find the chosen Cosmic rangers, I need them to defeat Mechedeck at all cost.``_

Tommy tap her shoulder. Mia looked at her.

``Welcome to the ranger family Mia.``

Mia smiled but felt guilty because until now she haven`t told them about her being a ranger also.


	6. Chapter 6

I Do not own power rangers

Chapter 5

In another dimension, a very scary monster had awakened form his deep slumber. His face is covered with black cloth that it was only his eyes; his blood colored eyes could be seen. His body is covered with a very scary armor decorated with red, blue and gold gems. And his aura is so dark; that any light in his path will just vanished in thin air.

``You are shall pay for what you did, vessel, I shall gave you the taste of my wrath.`` he groaned and released a very strong power and goes in different direction.

It had released his minions from their seal, and had revived the others from death.

``Come to me, my minions, answer to your master.`` The monster said. ``It is time, to conquer the universe. It is time for us to rule over the weaklings and show to that pathetic vessel that she can never defeat us.``

One by one, his Minions appeared infront of him.

``Master, I am so glad to see you again, it is I Zedd, well see through that the vessel shall meet her doom.``

``I, Rita Repulsa, shall assist with that dear.`` She laughed.

``We must kill the vessel before she defeat us all, cause I King Mondo shall crash her.`` said by another monster.

``I Divatox, shall bring fear to her.`` another monster said as he appeared beside the other evil monster.

``And shall bring her to the darkest part of the Universe.``

``Dark Spectre.`` Rita said as she looked at the one who just spoke.

``And Scorpius shall bring death to her important people.``

``I love that.`` a woman said.

``I agree with Bansheera.`` as another monster emerge. ``Master Mechedeck, I Org had answered to your summon.`` he said as he kneeled down.

``I, Lothor, pledge my allegiance to you my master.``

``I, Mesogog, shall make her suffer for you, master, like what he did to you.``

``Yes, she must pay for what he did.`` another monster said. `` Master, I Octomus, shall deliver her dead.``

``Don't be full of yourself.`` a from the back said. Octomus looked at them. ``Flurious, Moltor and Kamdor.``

``And I Daishi, shall also assist you my master.``

``So am I. Venjix at your service master.``

``She had become a big hindrance to our goal.``

``Xandred.``Mechedeck said. ``Serrator.``

All are kneeling infront of him.

``Now that all of you are here, join forces and attack her, kill her, as long as she is alive, she will always become a hindrance to our goal.``

Everyone growled in response.

``DESTROY THE VESSEL.`` Org yelled.

``DESTROY.`` Everyone agreed.

As each one disappeared Mechedeck laughed. ``And this time, vessel you can never defeat me.``

Mia is looking at the sky from her room`s window, she is staring at the moon and the stars up in the sky. It always helps her relax since she was still a kid. Suddenly she jolted up as she felt her body shivers over something very familiar.

_``The seal is broken. He is free.`` _She thought and sighed.

Mia closed her window and walked going to bed.

``The war for supremacy has started.`` She whispered as she sat down on her bed. She stared at her hands. ``At this time, I must be cautious. If he kills me everything will be over.``

She took a deep breath and knocks her back to the bed.

``Lord, help us, you are our only hope.`` She sincerely prayed. And a moment later, she drifted to a deep slumber.

Ashley is running at the whole way going to the Command room where the other rangers are. The door bangs when she entered in that it got everyone`s attention.

``Ash, what`s up?`` Said a very startled Andros.

Ashley`s uneven breathing prevent her from directly answering Andros question so she just handed him a piece of paper she was holding.

Andros took the paper and unfolds it.

``Guys.`` He started. ``I am very sorry for leaving without telling anyone, but I have to do this, alone. Currently, my powers is only half awake, and the only way to awake it is to break a bond that keeps on holding me back to become the vessel that I should be.`` Andros looked at Tommy then at Jason. ``What bond is she talking about?``

Both men shook their heads having no clue at what Mia is talking about. ``Just continue reading.`` Jason said.

``I shall be back in a week or two, do not worry about me, I can take care of myself. Love mia``. Andros looked at everyone with a worried face. ``We should find her guys.``

`` Let`s give her that guys.`` TJ said. Andros walks to him.

``What? Aren't you worried, she left without anyone going with her.`` Andros slightly yelled.

``Chilled guys. Mia needed to do this. She will never lie to us, she just keep secrets but never lie. So all we have to do is to trust her the way she trust us.`` TJ said.

``I agree with TJ.`` Ashley said. ``Mia needed to do this on her own for all of us. So all we have to do is wait here for her to comeback.``

Everyone nodded except for Tommy.

``I just hope that the bond that she had to break won`t hurt her badly.`` Tommy said as his face shows deep concern for the girl. ``The last thing I want for her is to get hurt.``

Jason tapped his shoulder. ``Mia isn`t just a kind girl, Tommy, she is also a very strong willed girl that I know. She can handle this for sure.``

Tommy sighed. `` I know but, I just couldn`t help it. She is my daughter, Jase.`` He whispered. `` All that is happening to her now makes things harder for her and now she have to do something that will surely and definitely hurt her. And here I am, doing nothing to help her.``

``You are doing great, by staying with her. Being by her side is more than enough.`` Jason whispered back

Tommy looked at Jason and nodded. ``Your right. I`m just worrying too much.``

Jason smiled. ``Don`t worry it`s not just you who is worrying too much.`` He pointed at Andros who kept pacing out of the room. Both laughed at this while the other people in the room looked at them. Brows raised.

``Sorrry guys.`` Tommy said as he left the room.

_``I needto make sure that she is okay`` _ he thought

I hope you have time to review or give some ideas to add to the story. By the way, romance will just come by as the story goes on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

``Just take a deep breath, Mia, and then knock.`` She told to her self. She raised her hand to knock but she couldn`t. She becomes very much frustrated about it.

``What did i ever thought to confess to him.`` She sighed.

FLASHBACK

Mentor Ji opened the gate after Mia knocked for two times.

``Hello Mentor, how are you?`` She greeted. Mentor Ji smiled.

``Mia, it has been a week since you left, what brought you here?`` he directly asked.

``Hmmmmnnnn. Is Jayden here?`` She asked. ``I just need to tell him something.``

Mentor nodded. ``He is in th dojo right now.`` Mentor let her in and she immeditely went to th dojo. She saw him training ith the kendo stick. She smiled.

``Still training as ever.`` She said to get his attention and she succeed. Jayden smiled at her and walked to her.

``Mia, what brought you here?`` He asked.

``I need to tell you something.`` She answered.

``What is it?``

Mia took a deep breath. ``Jayden, I want to take my chances. And I want you to be honest with me.`` Jayden nodded as he lead her out of the dojo. They sat down on the floor. Mia face Jayden.

``I... I don`t know when it all started or how and why but...`` Mia looked intently at a very curious jayden. ``But, I started to love you a lot Jayden not as a friend but more than that.``

``I love you too, Mia,but...`` Jayden didn`t finished what he was about to say since Mia stopped him.

``I understand. You don`t have to explain it.`` Mia said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She immediately stood up to hide her face. _`` As I thought he only liked me as his friend, nothing more nothing less.``_

``Mia.``

Mia took a deep breath. ``It`s okay Jayden.`` She wipe her tears away and calmed herself.

``I also came here to say goodbye.`` She said as she face him. Jayden was startled at this.

``I`m leaving Panorama City.`` She said.

``Where are you going?`` Mia shook her head and looked away.

``I don`t know.``

``Where are you going, did something happen in your family that you have to go away.`` Jayden asked holding Mia`s arm. Mia shook her head again.

``Then why are you leaving.`` Mia bite her lower lips. ``Then don`t go, If you have a problem in your family you can stay here. You are always welcome here.``

Mia didn`t speak.

Mia removed jayden`s hold on her arm and started to walk away. Jayden catch up to her.

``Mia, stop this.`` Mia took a deep breath.

_`` Oh god, I`m really becoming good at lying.`` _She thought. she faced Jayden. ``I`ll just get my things from the house and comeback here.``

She saw Jayden smile.

`` I will go with you then. I will just get change, wait for me inside.``

Mia shook her head. `` I will just wait for you here.``

``Okay.`` As Jayden walk through the door Mia went to the gate and saw Mentor sweeping away the leaves. She bid goodbye to him and never let mentor to stop her.

``Goodbye Jayden.``

END FLASHBACK

`` Mom, why do you have to go on a vacation at time like this.`` she sighed and seated at a stone near the Shiba manor gate. ``Why didn`t I took the credit card Uncle Billy gave me. What an unlucky day.`` She stood up and walked going away from the manor.

``I better come back next week.`` Then she stopped.

``I can`t do that. I should do it now, Time is precious right now.``

``Your correct mi amiga. Time is really precious.`` a voice she knew so well said. She faced the person and smiled.

``Antonio.``

``So who are you talking to chica?`` He said as he pulled her to a big warm hug.

Mia laughed. ``Just to myself.``

``Let`s go inside, everyone will be very happy to see you.`` Antonio said. Mia shook her head.

``Hey, everyone are worried because you didn`t show up or even called us for more than a year.`` Mia sat down on the stone near by.

``So I do believe we deserve an explanation.`` Antonio said.

``Yeah, we really do deserve an explantion, Mia.`` A voice said. Mia froze as she look at all her friends slowly sorrounding her. _``Jayden``_

_`` I`m dead, aren`t I?``_ She thought as her gaze fall to a very very serious Jayden. She stood up.

``Hey guys, how have you been?`` She said, obviously trying to change the subject.

``Where have you been?`` Kevin asked. ``We went to your house and your parents don`t even know where you`ve been. You didn`t call them at all.``

``If you have a problem you should have called one of us.`` Mike said.

Mia sighed as her friends keeps on scolding her. Suddenly, her phone rang. Everyone were silent as they look at her, She took the phone from her pocket and check the caller.

``Conner!`` antonio said. Jayden looked at Mia questioningly.

Mia walked away from the group and answered her phone.

``Yes, I`m fine don`t worry about me.`` She said. ``When did you sneak this phone on my bag?``

Jayden and the others are still looking at her as she talk to her friend.

``You do not have to worry about me. I am okay. Yeah, tell him I`m fine, yes, I will go back there when I`m done.`` Is all they heard from Mia.

Mia sighed the moment she turn off her phone.

``They don`t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself.``

``So you left them like what you did to us more than a year ago.``

``J...Jayden`` She said.

``With that reaction, I guess I`m right.`` he said emotionlessly. ``Does that make you happy, Mia, hurting those people who cares for you?``

Mia stayed quite, she knew that what Jayden said wasn`t true, but she doesn`t have to argue with them.

``I didn`t come her to argue with any of you.`` She said. She walked away from them.

Jayden and the group looked at Mia shockingly at how she react towards them. Jayden sighed in defeat, he don`t know what is happening to Mia but he wouldn`t let her go away from him again.

He ran to her. Which made a certain maiden glare at the leaving girl.

``Mia, wait.`` He grasp her arm and turned her to face him. ``We`re sorry, we were just worried on what had happened to you.``

Mia looked away.

``If your not yet ready to tell us the reason why you did that then we are willing to wait.`` It was Lauren who had followed them .

``That is right, Mia.`` Mike said and pulled Mia`s bag and started to walk going inside the house. Lauren linked her hand to Mia and pulled her inside. while the others followed.

Jayden looked at Mia and their friends as they entered the house.

``I won`t let you run away from everything again, Mia, even from me.``


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! thanks to brankel1 for giving a review. I hope you guys could give me your opinion, coments,bad or good, because it will definitely help in creating this story.

Once again I don`t own Power Rangers

Chapter 7

Tommy is putting his bag on his owner when Jason showed up.

``I got the feeling that your going to where Mia is.`` Jason said as he rode at the passenger sit of Tommy`s car, placing his bag near Tommy`s bag at the back. They were about to go when Conner rode at the back.

``I`m going with you,I want to make sure that she is fine. I called her a while ago. and she told me that she is fine but I want to make sure.``

``Both men looked at him.

``You called her?`` Tommy said.

``On the phone?`` Jason continued.

``Yes.`` Conner answered.

``Where did she get the phone?`` Tommy asked

``I gave it to her.`` Conner said.

``You gave her a phone without telling us.``Tommy yelled.

``What is wrong with it?`` Conner asked.

Both men look at him in disbelief.

``Fine, I sneak it on her bag, the one she kept on using before and Besides, she didn`t tell me where she is so I`m guessing that you two might know.``

Tommy sighed and started the car as they rode going to Panorama.

Mia is laying down outside the house watching the stars, She raised her hand as if reaching for it when Antonio block the view.

``Antonio..`` She smiled at her friend as Antonio sat down beside her. She too, get up to a sitting position and looked at her side.

``I really don`t care on your reason why you just left without saying goodbye to anyone of us.`` Antonio looked at her and smiled. ``The most important is you are okay and you are here right now with us and beside me.``

Mia looked at Antonio intently, this moment is rare. She and Antonio never had a moment like this before. They usually talked about their friends problem particularly Jayden.

``I was so worried about you, chica, you never contacted us, you samuraizer is off so there is no other way for us to know regarding your well being so you can`t blame us if we acted like that a while ago.`` Antonio now is laying down and looking at the dark sky.

``I feel suffocated when I am here in Panorama.`` Mia honestly said as she smile bitterly while looking at the sky.

``What do you mean?``

``Panorama feels like a prison to me, Antonio.``Mia took a deep breath and continued. ``I thought if I go away I would be able to be myself, the real me but...?`` Mia looked at the now sitting Antonio who is looking at her intently, she smiled at him.

``Let`s go inside, it`s getting late.`` Mia stood up and hurriedly went inside without waiting for Antonio.

``She`s about to say something.`` disappointment is shown all over his face as he looked at the door where Mia had retreated. ``What does she mean by being sufocated when she is here in Panorama and not being herself.``

Antonio stood up. ``What really happened to you Mia?``

Mia keeps on turning on her bed, she couldn`t sleep. She get up and went outside the house to the gate and went to the forest. She sat by a tree and stayed there until she heard something on her back, she slowly stood up, hide in the tree branch and prepared herself to attack.

``Mia.`` A man`s voice called.

she relaxed as she recognized the voice. She came out and faced the man.

``Cole, what are you doing here?`` She asked.

``I`m the one whose supposed to be asking that.`` Cole countered as he smiled and seated right next to Mia.

Mia too smiled and seated beside him.

``So, tell me, why are you here instead of staying i the headquarters?``

``Hmnnnn... Before I answer that, I`m curious, how did you know I am here?`` Mia asked.

``I saw you, coming out from the Headquarter at a very early hour. And i`m guessing that you aren`t out to jog with bags hanging in your body, so I followed you here.`` Cole explained. ``And you what are doing here?``

``I couldn`t sleep so I came here.`` Mia answered. She heard sighed and couldn`t help herself to laugh at how Cole reacted to her answer. ``I need to do something here, something to do with me fully gaining the power of the Celestial beasts.``

``Now you`re talking.`` Cole sighed in relief which made Mia laugh even more.

``According to the Aquitarians I have to break a bond within myself to be able to fully access to the power I I do believe that the bond that they are talking about is a bond that I made here in Panorama since I grew up here.``

``I`m guessing, you don`t know what the bond they were talking about.``

Mia nodded. ``I`m not really sure what it is but I`m guessing it has to do with something I left here in Panorama.``

``So you came here and stayed in your firend`s house, how about staying at your parents house?`` Cole asked as he lean on the tree.

``Well, after I did something that they asked me our ties with each other is broken.``

Cole confusely look at her.

``They aren`t my real parents, they adopted me when I was a baby.`` Mia said as he looked up at the sky.

``Is this the place where you can only stay, how about in the hotel?``

``I do have other place, but they went for a vacation. And for the hotel, I don`t have money for that I left the card that Uncle Billy gave me. All I took is the money for my fare coming her.``

``How about your fare going back? You said you only took your fare coming here.`` He asked curiously.

``Oh, that... Ahmmmm... I was about to asked her if she could give me.``

``What if she won`t be back by the time you are done with your mission here?``

``That is... The big problem. But anyway, I know that you won`t go anywhere since I`m here so I have decided that I will just be riding with you going back.`` She smiled sweetly at him as Cole shook his head.

``By the way, what was the clue that the Aquitarians gave you about the bond?``

``They only said that, Break the bond that binds you from who you really are. Break it within and bring out the vessel that you really are.`` Mia looked at him. ``What do you think it means?``

``I`m not good at those, sorry.``Cole thought for a moment. ``How about asking Tommy or the others, I`m sure they could help you figure it out.`` He suggested.

``I can`t, all I keep on doing is asking them for help, so I want to figure out this one for myself.``

``Then why did you tell me?``

``You asked so I just answered.`` She sarcastically answered which earned her a slight nudge from the guy which made them both laugh.

``It`s nice to see you smiling, Mia. From the moment I saw you, you had been clouded with sadness and doubt and everytime I catch glimpse of you looking at Tommy I can see fear in your eyes.`` Cole said as he stood up. Mia looked at him as he took the bag he set aside and took two blanket at the bag. And give one to Mia.

``It`s getting cold.``

``Thanks.`` Mia put the blanket around her shoulder and lean on the tree.

``So tell me, why is it that I see fear in your eyes everytime you look at Tommy?`` He asked as he once again sit on Mia`s side.

``I already told you that I was adopted, wasn`t it?`` Cole nodded.

``Both my parents are teenagers when I was born, my mom died in a car accident when i was still a month old. And my father left Panorama without knowing that my mother was pregnant.``

``What does Tommy had to do anything about it?``

``Well, Tommy is my dad.``

``What?`` Cole is shocked at the revelation. He couldn`t believe what he just heard.`` Am I hearing this right or just dreaming?`` He asked to noone in particular.

Mia laughed at his reaction.

``See, if that was your reaction, what more if it was him who would know that. He might not accept me, or worst deny it. I`m scared that if I tell him the truth, his life, his career would be ruined and worst I`m scared to feel being rejected again. All my life I kept being rejected by my adoptive parents because I am not their real child. By other children who thought of me as wierd because I am different from them. It feels so lonely sometimes to feel all those things, Cole.``Mia started to cry, but she couldn`t stop talking. She couldn`t carry the load of all the pain she kept for so long.

``All I did in my life is be the person that anyone expected, but being that person kepts me away from who I really am. From who Mia trully is.``

``Mia.`` Cole had no experience at dealing in this kind of situation, all he could do is listen.

``Even believing in fairytails is from my mom.`` She smiled bitterly.

Early in the morning in the Shiba house, everyone are at the kitchen eating except for Mia. Jayden and antonio decided to go and wake her up leaving Kevin, Emily, Mike, Lauren and mentor Ji.

Jayden knocked but got no reply, he did it again but got no reply. Antonio did it to but likewise no answer.

Jayden tried to open the door and luckily it opened, to there dismay, she wasn`t there. They checked the entire house and outside but she`s not there.

``Mi Amigo`s, Mia`s missing.`` Antonio announced.

``WHAT.`` Everyone said as they stood up to help in looking for the girl.

``Where could she be?`` Mentor asked.

Cole looked at Mia who is still sleeping after crying for how many hours last night, he couldn`t believe on what had Mia revealed but those are the truth. His thoughts went to Tommy, he isn`t that kind of person. He was a very responsible guy, which is why he is one of his idol aside from Jason.

He took one last glance at Mia, then went to the nearby lake to catch fish for breakfast.

While Fishing, he remembered what Princess Shayla told him.

FLASHBACK

``Cole, you have to find the Celestial Vessel and protect her at all cost. And with that you are going to need this.`` She handed him his morpher.

``Protect her, Cole, She is our only hope to defeat the incoming enemy. A more fiercer, evil enemy that is coming.`` With that Princess Shayla disapeared again together with the Animarium.

ENDFLASHBACK

``I will give my life in protecting her if I have to.`` He once again look at where Mia is.

``Especially now that she is visibly broken inside.``

Mia woked up on the smell of a barbecued fish.

``Good morning, Mia, here eat this while it is still hot.`` Cole handed her a fish on a stick as he started to eat.

``Thank you.`` She too started to eat. ``About last night could you.``

``It is not my place to tell those to anyone without your permission. And besides as long as it won`t endanger your life I will keep it.``

Mia smiled widdely. ``Thank you.``

``Now eat, before you go back, I`m sure they are looking for you already.``

Mia look at the sky and blurted out.

``OH MY GOD. I`M SO DEAD.`` Mia yelled. Cole pulled her down.

``Eat first Mia.`` Cole ordered as Mia followed.

``And one thing.`` Mia looked at Cole. `` From this day on, you don`t have to live in other people`s expectation, be yourself because that is what you`re supposed to do.``

Mia`s tears are starting to form in her eyes again. ``Thank you.``

``And your not going to feel that you are alone again, we will always be here for you. You are part of our family now Mia. So there is no reason for you to feel lonely.``

That is the final string that Mia had allowed the tears to finally roll down on her cheeks as she give him a real whole hearted smile.

``Thank you very much.`` Was all she could say.

)))))))))))))))))))))))_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There is supposed to be a romancce here but I don't know whom to choose. is it Jayden or Antonio. I really like them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there! I`m up for Chapter 8, hope you would like it. it`s not suspense like the other stories but I hope you like it.

once again I don`t own Power rangers.

Chapter 8

``Hey guys!`` Mia greeted as she enter the gate. The group was about to go out to look for her.

`` We were looking for you, where have you been?`` Kevin asked

``I went out for a walk. I just wanted to see this place.`` She answered. ``Did I scare you all.``

``Well.`` Mike started as she walk to her and put his arm around her as he lead her inside. ``Yes, we were kind of scared on what had happened to you since we all wake up early but your a lot earlier than we thought.``

``Sorry guys, I just thought of going out, I never expected that all of you are going to look for me.``

``I hope next time your going to us that your going out so we won`t waste our time looking for you.`` Emily said as she glare at her as she walked ahead of them.

Mia just look at the retreating back of Emily, confused at how she acted. She look at Mike and he too has a very confused look on his face.

``Don`t mind her, Mia, why don`t we go out and grab some cake I`m craving for it!`` Lauren said.

``Cake, I`m coming too.`` Atonio said.

``No, for girls only, we will just bring some home later on.`` And she pulled Mia away from Mike.

``What`s up with your sister, taking her away from us.`` Mike said.

``I got no clue either.`` Jayden said as he smiled at the two. _``I need to talk to Emily regarding her attitude toward Mia. She`s not supposed to act that way to her. It was never her fault.!``_

``Jayden... Jayden...`` Mike called.

``Hey man, are you okay.`` Kevin asked

``Huh, oh... yeah...`` Jayden said

``Are you listening to us?`` Antonio asked.

``No, I`m sorry guys, I didn`t mean to.`` He honestly said. Mike tapped his shoulder.

``It`s okay.`` Mike said.

``Let`s go back inside.`` Kevin suggested as him and Antonio walked ahead of them.

``jayden wait.``Mike said to stop Jayden. the later look at him. ``It`s about Emily.``

Jayden looked away.

``Mia has nothing to do with what happened before, she has no clue about Emily`s feelings to you nor has to do with you not accepting her.``

Jayden sighed. ``I know that.``

``That is what your supposed to tell to Emily if your going to talk to her.``

``Mike?``

``It wasn`t your fault too.`` Mike said

``Thanks, Mike.`` He said ``Maybe I needed to be reminded always.``

``It wasn`t your fault, you are just being honest to her and to your self.`` Mike said and tap his shoulder and retreated inside.

Jayden smiled and followed Mike inside.

Tommy just paid for the bread he bought for their breakfast when two girls entered the shop, the other girl gasped when she sees him. He smiled at her the blond girl looked at her companion and then to him questioningly. The Raven haired girl cleared her throat.

``Lauren, this is Dr. Thomas Oliver, I am working at his lab for over a year now. Dr. O, this is Lauren a friend of mine.``

``Nice meeting You, Dr. Oliver.`` Lauren said as they shake hands.

``Nice meeting you too, Lauren.`` Tommy said. ``You are the only friend that Mia had introduced me for over a year.``

lauren look at Mia. ``Well, I guess you are working outside Panorama city that is why you haven`t met anyone of us.``

``Yes you`re right I worked at reefside university.`` Tommy answered.

``Oh, Mia didn`t tell us that. Did the two of you came here together?`` Lauren asked

Tommy shook his head. ``No I came here for a vacation with my friends over there.`` Both girls followed where Tommy is pointing, Mia looked at the two surprised.

``Lauren you can go ahead and order food. I will talk to them for a while.`` Mia said. Lauren smiled and nodded.

When Lauren is a few feet away from them she talked to Tommy.

``What are you three doing here?`` Sh immediately asked.

``On a vacation.`` Tommy answered. He saw Mia raised her brow and he sighed.

``We are very worried about you so we came here.`` Tommy said.

``Did Cole tell you where I am?`` She asked.

``Cole knew about you leaving?`` Tommy shockingly said.

`` No, he followed me here.`` Mia said defensive. Tommy was the one who raised is brow this time.

``He followed me here.`` Mia said to dismiss their conversation.

``I will just call Cole later to inform him that we are here.`` Mia just nodded.

Mia noticed that Lauren is coming with the cake she bought.

``Lauren, are we going to eat here?``

Lauren nodded.

``You could sit with us if you want.`` Tommy offered.

``No it`s okay Dr. O, we better look for another table.`` She looked around and to her dismay, all the table are taken.

``I think it`s okay , Mia, besides the cafe is full.`` Lauren said.

``But.``

``As you can see Mia no more tables are available at this time. There are two sits available in our table. Better join us.`` Tommy said. Tommy went ahead as Lauren followed. Mia sighed.

``Guys.`` Tommy said to get his companions attention. ``I want you to meet Lauren, Mia`s friend. Lauren, this is Jason and Conner.``

``Hi! Nice meeting you both.``

``Hello, nice meeting you too!`` The two men said in unison.

``Mia it`s good to see you here.`` Conner happily said. While Mia glared at him.

``Hey is that how you greet someone as handsome as me.`` He said.

Mia sighed even more on this. Jason just laughed at this together with Lauren.

``Let`s eat.`` Mia stated and started to dig in.

``So tell me Lauren, how did you and Mia met?`` Jason asked.

``Well, our parents knew each other and she lived in our house for almost 2 years together with our 4 other friends and my brother.`` Lauren politely said.

``4 other friends?`` Jason said.

``Yes, Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Emily.``

``No adults looking after you?`` Tommy curiously asked.

``Well, we have Ji our guardian.`` Lauren stated. Mia felt something at this as Jason and Tommy`s faces becomes serious as They asked lauren.

``So you have been living in a house with 4 boys with only one guardian?`` jason said

``Yes, is there something wrong with that?`` Lauren is now looking at them. Jason smiled and shook his head.

``No, nothings wrong with it.`` He looked at Mia who is now just staring at the food she is eating.

``We were just not informed in that kind of scenario.`` Tommy said.

Mia suddenly blurted and laughed. ``It`s so warm in here don`t you think?``

``It`s fine, it`s not that warm.`` Lauren answered.

``Is that so.`` Mia said.

``why are you Trying to change the subject?`` Lauren asked. All three men smiled at how innocent Lauren is. Mia faked her smile.

_``Why can`t you get the hint on this.``_

``I can`t believe you`ve worked in Reefside when you aren`t here. How does it feel to work with them?`` Lauren asked as they walked going home.

``Tiring.`` Mia answered.

``is the work hard.``

She shook her head. ``No, it`s fun to work with them.``

Lauren smiled. ``I wish I could work with people like them someday.``

``Really. Didn`t you see how they keep on pestering me. God, on what you told them a while ago, they won`t stop pestering me about it.``

Lauren laugh, ``They are just concern. They care for you, I can see that.``

Mia smiled at that. ``I know.``

``Oh, we are here.`` Lauren said.

``Lauren wait.``

``Yes!``

``Is Emily mad at me?`` Mia stated looking at Lauren sadness is evident in her voice.

``Emily and Mike aren`t together now.`` Lauren started.

``Oohhh.. I didn`t, Emily might have been hurt and I`m not there to comfort her.`` Mia sadly said.

``It`s not that, it was Emily who broke up with Mike.`` Mia looked at her shockingly.

``Emily is inlove with someone else.`` Lauren said. ``And she already confessed to him.``

``Who is he?``

``Jayden.``

``Did Jayden tell Emily that I did confess to him before. Is that why she`s avoiding me?`` Mia said as she look at the ceiling. ``Lauren didn`t tell me what Jayden`s answer. I guess they are already going out.``

She sat down on her bed and decided to go out. She went to the dojo and grabbed a kendo stick. And started to practices, she imagine that she is fighting Mechedek, but suddenly everything went black.

_``Is this the doing of the Celestial beast. It has been long since they brought me here.``_

**``Fight the one that binds you from your destiny, vessel.`` **A voice said.

``Byakko.``

She tried to look through the darkness to find Byakko but failed. Suddenly a bright light appeared, when the light vanishes a girl wearing their samurai training uniform with her face and hair covered with a mask, is standing in front of her holding a sword like her.

**``Fight her, Vessel, she is the seal that keeps you from gaining your full power.``**

``Byakko. Where are you?``

**``Fight her and break your own seal.``**

The girl started to attack her, and all she could do is blocked it. When she sees a chance to counter she attacked and she was able to remove her mask.

``Impossible.`` Mia said shock written all over her face and wasn`t able to notice that the girl attacked her over again.

She cried out in pain as she slowly losses her consciousness.

``How is this possible.``

Jayden is in the kitchen drinking water when he heard that someone went inside the dojo. He went to check who it is, only to find Mia. He watched her as she practice and notice that she is now using different style in fighting.

After a few Minutes Mia suddenly collapsed to the floor. He run to her and tried to wake her up, but he failed. He carried her and brought her to the infirmary and went to wake up Mentor Ji.

``What happened, Jayden?`` mentor Ji asked as he checked on Mia.

``She was in the dojo practising when she suddenly collapsed.`` Jayden said.

Lauren who heard the commotion came in and saw the unconscious Mia.

``What happened to her?`` She asked as she went beside the girl.

``She is just exhausted. She just need to rest.`` Mentor Ji said.

Jayden sighed in relief when he heard what Mentor Ji said.

``The two of you should go to bed now.`` Mentor ordered.

``It`s okay,Mentor. I will stay here for little longer.`` Jayden said.

``Same with me Mentor.`` It was Lauren. Mentor just sighed and nodded and left.

Lauren took a seat at Mia`s right while Jayden is at her left.

``Mia had been working in Reefside for the past year she isn`t here.`` Lauren started.

``How did you know that?``

``I saw her boss and talked to them.``

``When did you see them?``

``Yesterday, when we went to the Cafe. He was with the person named Conner.``

Jayden looked at Lauren when he heard that name. The person that called Mia when she arrived.

``He is handsome.`` Jayden`s eyes widened as the door opened and a very shocked Antonio and Mike appeared.

``Antonio, Mike!`` Lauren said as she was surprised by the sudden intrusion.

``I can`t believe this.`` Mike seems that he loses strength as he tightly hold to the door frame and to Antonio`s shoulder.

Antonio is doing thesame. Jayden wasn`t moving from his chair as if spiders are sorrounding him. Lauren notices this.

``Did I say something wierd?``

The three boys are about to speak up when Mia cried out in pain. Everyone rounded her up while Lauren checks her up.

``Is she having a bad dream?`` Mike asked.

While checking Mia, Luaren saw a bruise on Mia`s shoulder.

``How is this possible?`` Lauren slightly yelled taking everyone`s attention.

``What is it, Chica?`` Antonio worriedly asked.

``Look at this wound on her shoulder it is still new. Are you sure Jayden that she didn`t hit herself a while ago?``

``Yes, she was just training then she collapsed.`` Jayden answered

``Then where did this one came from?`` Lauren looked at the three who are likely confused as her. ``Jayden, go get the first aid kit.`` Jayden nodded and took the kit place on the side table beside him before he went out of th infirmary together with Mike and Antonio.

Lauren finished tending to the Mia`s wound when she heard groan coming from her.

``Mia`s awake.`` She announced.

Everyone came in and saw Mia sitting on bed.

``How are you feeling right now?`` Jayden asked.

Mia give everyone a fake smile. ``I`m okay.``

``Are you sure?`` Mike worriedly asked.

Mia nodded. She touch her shoulder and remember what happened earlier.

``We should let her rest.`` Lauren suggested.

``You should rest to guys.`` Mia said.

``It`s okay, we will stay her to watch you.`` Antonio siad.

Mia smiled and shook her head.

``Go, I`m fine, beside I want to go back to my room and rest there. I feel more comfortable resting there.``

``Okay.`` Lauren sid and assisted Mia in standing up.

Mia looked at her with gratitude.

Jayden becomes more worried as he felt that something is wrong with Mia but keeping them away from it.

``I know that everyone of you wanted to ask Mia on what is happening to her but as of now, she isn`t ready to tell us . All we could do is wait. I hope you could do that.`` Lauren said as she left them outside Mia`s room.

``Yeah, Lauren is right. what we should do now is solve the present problem?`` Mike said. Jayden`s brows forrowed at what Mike means.

antonio looked at him questioningly.

``What?`` Mike said. ``It`s about that Conner guy. It`s the first time I heard Lauren give a comment like that to someone. And take note, that person is a male.``

``Yeah, you are right mi amgo.`` Antonio agreed. ``We should do something about that.``

Jayden just shook his head as he followed the two talking about his sister.

_" Lauren is right. I don't have to force Mia to tell me everything. What is important is she is back here with us." _

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(

Mia: I still don't understand why you brought me back here?

Me: Don't you want to see your friends?

Mia: Of course I do, But.

Me: Especially Jayden?

Mia: *Sigh* If your still thinking that I still like him, I'm not sure anymore, besides.

Me: You never let him finish his sentence.

Mia: I don't need to know. Your not even sure yourself right?

Conner: Why are you pairing my dear little sister to just any guuy?

Me: How did you come here, your not supposed to be here?

Conner: Your answering my question with a question? Is that how your supposed to answer? (Continues with the scolding)

Mia: *Sigh* See you on the next chapter. I'll just go home then, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys! Hope you like my last chapter. Please don`t forget to give a review.

I don't own power rangers.

CHAPTER 9

In a dark place, Mechedeck`s minions showed up.

``The time has come to start attacking the vessel. Her power is still half awake, take this opportunity to destroy her.`` Mechedeck said.

``How about her rangers, Master?`` Mondo asked.

``Destroy them. they aren't that strong to defeat you. But most importantly, kill the vessel. I don`t want any failure from all of you again.`` He ordered.

``Yes... Master.`` Mondo said as he bowed as Mechedeck disappear .

``The time has come for us to attack. We must kill that vessel, together with her death is the demise of the Celestial beasts .`` Zedd said.

Everyone roared. When they stop, one of them step out.

``Then I shall go first.`` Divatox said.

``No, I will go first.`` Dark Spectre argued.

``**STOP THIS NONSENSE.`` **a shrieking voice yelled. Everyone stopped and look at the smoke forming in Mechedek`s throne.

``Scatach, so you too had been brought back from the dead by our master.`` Org said as he look at the now formed smoke, a very scary monster is formed. His eyes are deadly and as black as the night, he is clothed with a grey cape hiding his body. within the cape he brought out a crystal.

``This crystal will decided on who shall go and attack the vessel first.`` scatach said.

``That is yours Scatach, the crystal will only comply to you. Why will we trust you that your crystal will be fair on this matter.`` Xandred said.

``All of us has a place we want to rule. But as long as the vessel is there we couldn`t do anything. The problem is we cannot attack the vessel together, if we do her full power will awaken and our chances on defeating her will full down to 10 percent. `` He smiled evilly. `` I know that all of you wanted to destroy the vessel all by himself to take credit from Master, but arguing will only lead us to fight one another. To avoid that why won`t we use this in choosing who will face the vessel. Now if all of you don't trust me, why won't you give a little of your power in order for this crystal to become independent in choosing who shall go first..`

``Hmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn... Fine, but be sure that the ball will be fair in choosing on who shall go first.`` Octumus said. All the others agreed and give a little of their powers to the crystal.

With this the crystal floated and a bright light came out. After wards Daishi`s face showed up which made everyone angry but never commented.

Daishi laughed. ``It was I who is chosen, I will be the one to destroy you, vessel, now that I have my body back you shall have my revenge.``

``You shall be brought by this crystsal to where the vessel is..`` Scatach said as he brought out another crystal. Dai Shi took the crystal and then he disappeared.

``Let us see if you could destroy the vessel.`` Scatach Laughed as he and the others disapears.

Tommy, Jason, Cole and Conner are camping at the forest near the Shiba Manor observing and guarding in case Mechedecks minions starts to attack Mia.

``Hmmnnn... I just couldn`t think of a reason why Mia and her friends have to stay and live together here.`` Cole said.

``According to Lauren, one of Mia`s friend, It was their parents` intention to live together. So when time comes, the ties that their families had formed would stay intact no matter what happens for their business.'' Conner answered.

``Oohhh... Is that so.''

``So any news from the Head quarter? Did they detect anything suspicious?`` Conner asked as he sees Tommy and Jason walking to them.

``No.`` Tommy answered as he sit next to Cole, while Jason sat right next to Conner.``They aren`t making their moves yet. But we still have to be alert at all times. They might be plotting something else against Mia.``

Jason open the icebox and handed each one of them a soda.

``Mechedeck will definitely concentrate on defeating Mia since she is the only one that can destroy him.`` Jason said as he drink. `` And he will make his move anytime soon since Mia`s power isn`t fully awake.``

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''They are going to attack at her weakest moment to ensure their victory.'' Cole said.

Tommy was about to drink his soda when his communicator ring. He immediately accepted the call since they have prohibited one another to use the communicator to prevent suspicions from people. ``Yes Billy?``

everyone moved in closer to listen to the conversation.

``Tommy, where are you?``

``We are here in Panorama right now.`` He answered.

``Is Mia with you?``

``No, but she is here.``

``I guess my theory is true.``

``What do you mean?'' Jason asked.

"I think, The enemies know who is the Celestial vessel, or rather they could sense where she is. We detect a strong power source moving towards Panorama City where Mia is right now." Billy said. ``Andros, Mack and TJ are on their way to help you guys.``

Tommy look at Jason.

" Go get the car, Tommy. Cole go get Mia, Conner and me will scan the area.`` Everyone nodded as they run to different directions.

Meanwhile, Jayden and the others are outside the house listening to Mike's ranting about Conner.

``You called him Handsome Lauren. It`s the first time we heard you give a comment like that to a person especially to a guy. You praised his looks.``

``How many times do I have to tell you that it was him who told me to say that.`` Lauren said defensively. "You ask Mia, she knew that."

Everyone look at Mia who is currently eating her snack quitely and innocently without giving attention to the friendly fight brewing between Mike, Antonio and Lauren.

``See, chica, she isn`t saying anything to that, which means she doesn't know. Is he really that handsome for you to say that." Antonio asked with a very sad look. "Ow, my Pretty Lady is working with a handsome guy that is why she forgot about us. That is why she never had the time to even say hi to any of us.''

Now it was Mia's turn to have the hot sit after Lauren, she avoided looking at everyone.

``Mia, why do you have to introduce that punk to Lauren?`` Mike complained.

``No, I didn`t, It was Lauren who insist to share table with them, it wasn`t me.``Mia countered which earned her a nudge from Lauren who is currently sitting beside her."

"Hey, say Antonio, input the symbol forget in your samuraizer." Mike suggested. ''Make them forget about this Conner guy. ''

The two grils looked at them eyes widely open.

Antonio's face brightened at this idea and immediately input the symbol. But before they could point it to the two girls Mentor stop them and recieve a glare.

The two pout while Mentor scold them while the others are trying not to laugh. But their attention were taken by the Doorbell. Mentor Ji immediately went to the gate to open it while the team stared at the gate.

Mia`s eyes widened when he recognize who the person is. She heard gasped as she see Mentor Ji move back and made his fighting stance which startles Cole. Jayden stood up so was the others as they bring out their samuraizers, which made Mia become more nervous.

" Guys wait." She said, but it seems they aren`t listening.

She stood up and run towards Cole which startled everyone.

"They are going to attack at any moment, we have to go. Come on." Cole said recovering from the sudden reaction of Mia`s friends. He pulled Mia and they run to the forest having no time to tell her friends goodbye.

**"MIA." **Jayden shouted as the team followed them.

``That was Decker, right?`" Mike asked.

"I don`t know. All we have to do is follow them and ask Mia. It seems she knew him.`` Kevin said.

Before they could reach where Mia is, they heard explosion. Jayden immediately run there followed by the others.

**"MIA."**

At the area, they saw Mia with another red ranger, and couldn`t find Decker.

``Who are they?" Emily asked looking at the monster attacking the red ranger while he protects Mia.

" This aren`t moogers." Mike said.

``What really is happening here?" Kevin said.

"Mia, stay at my back." Cole ordered. " Tommy and the others are coming."

Mia nodded. "Do not worry too much about me I can take care of myself."

"Surrender, vessel, with your current condition you can never defeat us. Allow me to deliver your demise.`` Dai Shi said looking at them.

"As if I will allow you to do that." The red wild force ranger stated.

"Even this lonely ranger cannot protect you while fighting us.`` Dai Shi Laughed evilly ignoring the statement of the Red wild force ranger.

``Attack the red ranger, leave the vessel too me." He ordered.

Cole prepared himself to fight when Dai Shi`s men were shot.

" Who told you that he is the only ranger protecting her." Three other rangers showed up while one of them is holding a gun. They went in front of Mia and prepare themselves to fight.

**"RED MIGHTY MORPHING RANGER.''**

**"RED ZEO V RANGER.''**

**''RED DINO RANGER.''**

**``RED WILD FORCE RANGER.''**

Dai Shi evilly laughed. ''You can`t defeat me. You are out numbered.''

``No they aren`t.`` said a voice coming from the other side of the forest.

**'**'Samuraizer. Go,go Samurai.''

''Samurai morpher. Gold power.''

The group morphed into another team of power ranger. The red zeo ranger looked at Mia.

''You have a lot of explaining to do later.'' he said before he attacked Dai Shi's soldiers as the other rangers started to fight them too.

The rangers are winning from Dai Shi's men. But what they forgot who Dai Shi is trully after. Dai Shi went to attack Mia. Without any weapon in hand, all Mia did was to dodge.

Jayden and his team saw this.

**''MIA MORPH NOW.'' **Jayden yelled. But to his dismay, Mia didn`t do anything, but to dodge on Dai Shi`s attack. While the Red Zeo Ranger and the Red Morphing ranger tried to clear their way to help her.

"Hold on, Mia, were coming." said by the red zeo. **'' GET OUT OF THE WAY.''**

Dai Shi laugh as he continues to attack Mia.

''Aren`t you happy that you will die in my hands, vessel.`` Dai Shi said the moment he stopped attacking with his katana then attack with his power, Mia barely dodge the attack and was hit in her right arm.

``Look at how pathetic you have become, vessel.`` Mia looked at him. '' You have become so weak since the last time we fight.''

Mia stood up and smiled. '' I defeated you before. Destroyed your body, but your soul ws save by mechedek, the only thing is you can't use your power without your body, with that you will need a host to contain your soul."

Dai Shi's facial expression change to anger. '' And the day you are dying, you sealed me away. And when I was freed and found a vessel, your rangers destroy my host and sealed me again. ''

''And history keeps on repeating itself, the rangers keeps on defeating and sealing you away.'' Mia smirk.

This made Dai Shi more enrage, his rage made his attack more faster than a while ago that causes Mia to dodge faster and recieve more wounds from Dai Shi.

''Face my wrath, Vessel, now that I have my body back I shall give you the one thing that you always wanted.'' He laugh and then looked at her. '' I shall deliver you to your Death.''

''Yes you are right, I will die but not this time and not in your hands.`` Mia stated and countered Dai Shi's attack bare handed. She kicked him in the chest and was thrown to the ground.

''Damn you, vessel.'' Dai Shi immediately stood up and attack her. Mia concentrated on dodging the attack that she didn't notice the stone at her back which causes her to fall backwards.

"This is goodbye vessel." Dai Shi said as he raised his sword and slashed it down to Mia.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. Jayden and Antonio ran to her but more enemies kept on attacking them.

While the red zeo ranger ran out to Mia slashing all that comes in his way.

**"MIAAAAAAAAAAAA... NOOOOOO.''**

00000000-000000000000-0000000000000-

Now we are done with Chapter 9. I hope you like it. I'm not sure wether to have a Jia or Aia. I'm still thinking which one to choose.

Preview

What will happen to Mia, will she get hurt or not.(Of course she can't die or it is over) who is coming to meet up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys. I'm still deciding on who shall I choose for Mia, is it Jayden or Antonio. Both guys suit her. Jayden is the serious one but he could be very protective specially since it would be his first love or Antonio who seems to be a happy go lucky guy but will do everything to protect the people he loves but he could become a stalker sometime because he is a techwiz. Give me time. Or more, can you give me your opinion or vote on whom shall i pair with her.

By the way, as always I hope you could give reviews, comments and etc. for the story.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Power rangers.

CHAPTER 10

**"MIAAAAAAAA... NOOOOO..."** Tommy yelled as he see that Mia is about to be hit by Dai Shi's blade. He ran to her as she slashed everything that keeps on coming or blocking his way.

He wasn't able to see if the enemy wounded Mia because of the smoke from the laser that hit where Mia and Dai Shi are.

''No, she is fine. She is okay." He keeps on telling himself. When he reached the area the smoked cleared out and he saw Dai Shi as he hold his wound. When he look at Mia, he saw blood on her body and now laying down, eyes closed in pain. This scene enraged him and attack Dai Shi.

Dai Shi recieved more wounds which caused him to retreat.

"I will return and that time I will difinitely deliver your death." Dai Shi stated as he disappear.

At this time Tommy turned to see Mia, another red rangers are now tending to her. He slowly walked closer to them.

"We are losing her. Did anyone of you brought your communicator, we need to bring her to the Headquarter as fast as we could. Using the ship will take time." TJ said.

"Let's bring her to the House, we could do..." Jayden suggested when Tommy unmorphed and took Mia to his arms and press his communicator in an instant they disappear.

"Wooooo... Where did they go?" Antonio asked slightly yelling.

Jayden turned to the other red rangers. "Where is Mia?" Jayden is now pointing his sword to the wild force red ranger.

"Nothing for you to worry about. She's going to be okay." He answered.

"Where can we see her?" Mike asked.

The five ranger remaining didn't reply but immediately left the place separately and they made sure that noone would follow them.

Jayden wasn't able to catch up to them which frustrate him. He kicked the nearest tree.

Antonio who followed the Red dino ranger did thesame.

**"POR PABOR, TELL US WHERE SHE IS.'' **He yelled. He couldn't stop himself to cry because he knew Mia was in trouble and he wanted to help her at any cost.

Everyone regroup at the house and plan on what to do specially since a new enemy has come. They filled in Mentor Ji on what had happened.

"We must prepare for the new enemy, rangers." Mentor Ji said. " About Mia."

Everyone stared at Ji.

"She is in safe hands. Those are rangers, which means they are on our side." Mentor Ji said as he dismissed any question by leaving the living room.

"How sure is he that Mia is safe." Mike said. Even if he is the rebel type of the group he still worries a lot for his friends. Mia had been good to him, she was one of the people who believe in him when they are fighting Xandred, this time he won't let her down. He will find her and help her.

Kevin was thinking thesame as Mike, but he couldn't let his guard down, he need to train for the incoming battle against the new enemy.

_"I'm sorry Mia, but the world needs protection, that's means looking for you would only hinder in our training. I will just trust that Mentor Ji is have to sacrifce looking for you to train."_

Emily was quite all the time, noone know what she is thinking.

_" I'm so sorry Mia, you have been so sad since the first day you came her because of me. I ignored you most of the time since you came here. I envy you because you have everything, even Jayden and I guess Antonio." _Tears are streaming down her cheeks. She felt sad but mostly guilty for what she had acted towards Mia. Mia had always been so kind to her. She is always the big sister of the group even to Jayden which she envies so much. How could she do such thing.

She felt a hand in her shoulder and saw Lauren smiling at her.

"Mia is okay, I could feel that they worries more on Mia than theirselves. Someone is tending to her wounds."

Antonio and Jayden just nodded and both are about to leave when Lauren look at them.

"You too should think thesame. That person who took her was someone who cared so much when it comes to Mia." Lauren said.

"Oh yeah.." Antonio said. "But she is badly hurt. I just wanted to know if she is really okay."

Everyone looked away realiziing what he meant. Jayden, who had been worrying too much cannot take it anymore and left the room. He went inside his room and lay on his bed. He covered his eyes with his left hand and started to cry silently.

_"Mia, how I wish I could stay at your side just the way that red ranger did to you." _He sigh

_"_ _ I wished I did that before. I should have showed you how much you mean to me ."_

Noone spoke when Jayden left, they just look at one another. Antonio looked at them.

"I'm going to catch fish on the river side." Antonio said and run out of the house. But he never went to the river. He is just their and sat down looking at the people fishing.

" I thought you came here to fish?" A voice said . He looked to where the voice came from.

"Lauren." He said surprised. " What are you doing here?"

Lauren smiled and took a sit beside him. "Are you thinking about Mia?''

Antonio sadly nodded.

" I never thought of Mia this way before but when I was at the cruise, I realize how much I care about her. And when I came back she is gone so I waited and waited for her to come home." He honestly confess. "But the moment she came back here it's as if she is a whole different person but still thesame, the beautiful and kind Mia."

Lauren smiled.

"So you also notice that something is bothering her." Lauren said. " The moment she walk to the house, she was about to tell us something but she couldn't and when I met all her new friends, I realize that she is saying goodbye."

Antonio looked at her confused.

"It is just what I felt about her." She stood up and walk away leaving a very confuse Antonio.

While Mike is standing on Jayden's door unsure on what to do.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this again?"

FLASHBACK

"Mike you are the right person to talk to Jayden. Between you and me, he will listen to you more than me. Besides, I can't tell him that I know why she is here." Lauren said. She hug him and turn away.

"What is the reason she is here?"

Lauren stop. "To say goodbye."

"And where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I need to talk to Antonio." With that she left.

"Why does she have to go and talk to antonio?" he sighed.

END FLASHBACK

He sighed again.

"Here we go." He knocked and after a few minutes Jayden came and open the door.

When he looked at Jayden he was taken a back, Jayden's eyes are red and he looked so miserable.

"J...Jayden..? Are you okay,man?" Jayden just nodded and let Mike enter his room.

Mike sat down on the chair and looked at jayden.

"I know that you are worried at Mia, all of us are." Mike started.

"Not worried as much as me." Jayden said.

Mike sighed. "I know what you mean. You have feelings for her."

"If only I knew that she would misunderstand what I said that day then this thing wouldn't happen."

"Don't blame yourself on what happened, Jayden, there is always a reason why things happened." Mike said his true emotions coming out.

" Maybe she won't leave if she understand."

" I guess she will still do that. Lauren told me that Mia is here to say goodbye. I don't know what she meant by that though." Mike said.

Jayden didn't reply or speak up since then, Mike saw how Jayden clenched his hand, he isn't sure if what he is thinking all he knew is it is all about Mia.

"Why won't we go and look for her at Reefside. Lauren Mentioned about it before." Mike suggested. This brightened up Jayden's face.

"Lauren and the others can handle the enemies by theirselves for a while."

Jayden nodded.

"I will prepare my things now we will leave tonight." Mike said and left. Jayden immediately pack his things.

_"I'm so sorry guys, but I have to do this. Not just for Mia but also for myself."_

When everyone are asleep, Jayden quitely move out of his room going out of the house. There he met a very confuse Mike and Antonio both carrying large bags like him.

"Jayden?" Antonio said. "Are you going to check out on Mia?"

Jayden nodded.

"I guess all th three of us are going, right?" Jayden and Antonio nodded to Mike's question. "Then let's go."

The three boys left the house and went to the subway to buy tickets going to Reefside with only one goal, to find out what happen to Mia.

"Mentor Ji, Mike isn't in his room!" Kevin said as he came in to the living room. Ji is now worried at this. When Lauren, Kevin and Emily are the only ones came in for breakfast he got the feeling that something is not right which made him to command his rangers to go and wake up the other three rangers.

"Jayden isn't in his room, Mentor." Emily reported as she enters the living room worriedly which made Kevin to panic a lot more.

"Where could they be?" Kevin stated in frustration. "We need them in case those monster will show up again."

"Maybe, they went out to find Mia?" Emily said, pain and jealousy is evident in her voice.

Lauren came in calmly and looked at everyone.

"We shouldn't worry too much." She stated.

"How could you say that? We need them here than Mia needs them." Emily stated looking at Lauren differently as if she couldn't believe that Lauren would say that.

"Mia needs them more. Cause if you are paying attention to what that enemy is after then you would understand." Lauren stated as sh sat down and look at them.

"What are they after?" Mentor Ji asked.

"That enemy is talking about vessel or something?" Lauren answered which made Mentor Ji gasped.

"You know something about this Mentor?" Kevin asked.

Mentor Ji nodded. Ji sat down and signal the other two take their sit, the two followed.

"According to the legends of the first samurai Rangers. Their powers came from a very powerful but mortal being. When this being is dying she cast a spell to the most evil being, that ever walk on earth, and sealed him, together with this the being cast another spell, a spell that gives power to the Families that have opposed Xandred that being contained within a device and the ability to make spell with symbols."

"You mean the samuraizers?" Kevin said. Ji nodded.

"This being is called the Celestial Vessel, the only person who could contain the Power of the four powerful Celestial beast namely, Suzaku, the fire beast. Byakko, the thunder beast, Genbu the wind beast and Seiryuu, the water beast. This four beast is said to be the protector of anything that has life in all space, dimension and time."

"What else do you know?" Lauren said.

Mentor shook his head.

"The other records written about the Celestial Vessel were destroyed during the war against Xandred. But there is one thing I knew, once the vessel loss the battle against this evil one everything over. The only thing that is left is darkness and death."

Everyone gasped.

"Now tell me who was the one they are calling vessel." Mentor Ji asked

Lauren looked at Ji with a very worried look.

"Who is it?"

"This can't be?" Lauren said.

"What is it, Lauren?" Mentor Ji asked trying to be clm as possible.

"The monster. They were..." Lauren took a deep breath. "They were able to hurt her."

"Who is it, Lauren?" Ji asked again now slightly irratated. Kevin and Emily are totally agitated because they too don't know who Lauren was talking about.

"It is... Mia."

Me: Now we are done with Chapter 10. That was a bit difficult I need to rest for a while I guess.

Conner: Yeah you should. Now don't dare to pair my dear little sister to anyone or else.

Me: Or else what?

Cole: Yeah, or else what?

Conner: I will curse you forever.

Me: Pfffffttt... As if I care...

Conner: Do you want me to kiss you?

Me: Try it and you will definitely have no parts on the incoming chapters. Take note incoming Chapters.

Conner: Okay no kissing then.


	12. Chapter 12

Now we are at Chapter 11 oh by the way soon you will meet the girl whom Mia refer to as Mom. She will definitely turn the tables on, especially on Tommy's life. Will she be able to help or will just make things worse.

I do not own Power rangers

Chapter 11

Tommy reached the Headquarter command room within a minute. There, he saw a very surprised Billy and Ashley.

Ashley looked at who Tommy was holding; her mind suddenly came to a stop.

_"Mia is covered with blood, Mia's blood." _She thought

Billy is now checking on Mia.

"She's losing too much blood, and her breathing is weak." Billy said and immediately presses a button. "Prepare the infirmary, Mia is in bad shape."

After that he looked at Tommy. "Hurry, Teleport to the infirmary, now." Tommy immediately transported there as Billy run to the door. He looked at Ashley, he stopped.

"Ashley." He tried to call her out of her little world as tears slowly run down her cheeks as she fall to her knees.

Billy walked to her and tried to comfort her.

"My baby, my poor baby, She's not going to die right?" She asked to no one in particular.

Billy embraced her.

"Of course not, Ash, of course not. Mia is a very, very strong girl. She won't leave us all behind hanging.'' Billy give Ashley a gentle smile. "Trust me."

Ashley nodded.

"Mia needs us to be strong right now, Ash." Billy stood up and offered his hand. "Let's go to Mia."

Ashley accepted his hands and they run going to the infirmary.

After the Aquitarian doctors, who volunteered to come to earth and aid the rangers in fighting Mechedek's force, took Mia from Tommy and brought her to the treatment room, Tommy started punch the wall in frustration.

"How stupid could you be, Tommy? You keep on letting her down." He told himself.

He keeps on punching the wall until a hand taps his shoulder. He looked at who it was.

"I know how difficult the situation is, but punching the wall won't do anything but to give your hand nothing more but agony."

"Rocky." He faced the wall. "She was there right now because I was so careless. I was so confident that we are going to win, that we are winning. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Tommy, you are in the battle field fighting, there is a higher possibility that this will happen." Rocky stated.

"No, I should be the one to be blame that time, especially when it comes to Mia." Tommy stated obviously frustrated. "I couldn't protect her."

"Mia would understand the situation and she will never blame you for what happened."

Tommy doesn't care anymore, all he keeps on doing was punch the wall until Billy and Ashley came in.

Billy sighed as he looks at Tommy. The truth is, he too is worried, but giving in to his emotion would make things worse than ever. As of now, Ashley and Tommy totally snap out of it, having their own emotions rule over than their brains, joining them would be a lot of trouble. And as he analyze the scene, even Rocky is in the verge of giving in to his own emotion.

Billy stopped Tommy in punching the wall.

"Tommy. stop it. Hurting your hand won't help in the situation we are into." Billy calmly said. "We need to calm down. All of us, we cannot help Mia if all of us gives in to our emotion."

Tommy stops and slowly falls down to the floor.

"I'm a failure aren't I?" Tommy whispered.

Billy sighed and went to Tommy's level.

"You aren't a failure, Tommy. of course not." Billy stood up and seated in the waiting area.

An hour later, Jason and the others came in. Jason sat beside Tommy who at the moment is in his own little world. Billy nodded to Jason when the later looked at his way.

Andros sat to a crying Ashley, he took her to his arms as he too is crying.

Conner and Cole join Billy and Rocky who are sitting down on the chairs beside the Operating room door.

"How is she?" Conner asked. Billy shook his head.

"They are still in the theater treating her."

"Oh, My God." Conner stated. "She is really badly wounded."

Billy smiled as he touches his shoulder.

Three hours passed, everyone is now losing their patience and wanted to storm inside the operating room and check what is taking them so long on treating Mia. But each one has their own thoughts, the reason why they aren't doing anything.

Billy had the urge to use his communicator and check out on Mia, but then his thought went to Tommy, everyone has no relation to Mia but they have this kind of feeling of sadness and loneliness and fear of losing someone important, what more to a father who wanted to be recognize by the one currently treated inside the operating room.

Jason was thinking the same; he too couldn't imagine what Tommy was thinking. On how hurt he could be. He remember the day when Tommy called and told him that Kim broke up with him, he was so hurt, but when he reminded him of his daughter he doesn't seem to be that much hurt anymore, but now that the only one giving him strength, the one that is making him happy is presently fighting to stay alive.

Andros was now clenching his fist, the girl he considered his daughter, is losing her life inside and he couldn't do anything but to just sit around and wait while the doctors are treating her. He wanted to look for Dai Shi and destroy him but he want to be there to know the condition of Mia. _"Be strong, my princess. Don't leave us.''_

Ashley has the same thoughts as Andros; she is tightly holding Andros hand as if to draw strength from him. She couldn't stand the thought that she's going to loss Mia. She suddenly remembered the first time Mia called her mother. It was the day she felt complete, filling the emptiness she felt before. But now she felt like any moment her heart is going to break inside her.

Leo, who is standing beside the door and can see how pathetic everyone looks, felt like he wanted to go berserk. This happens 2 years ago, when she just disappeared without a trail. Not even a word to her brother or worst to him. It was the same feeling, but this one is not the feeling of rejection and loss but of sadness and fear to loss something.

The others were quite, at this state they don't have anything to say or even they don't have the strength to even speak to anyone. All are at loss, no more bantering heard between the Red rangers.

Tommy was the most quite one. After he repeatedly punches the wall and cried out he immediately went to his own little world and didn't even try to look at the other reds.

_"My princess is in grave danger and I couldn't do anything but to just stand aside and watch her. I should have done something to help her, to ease her pains." _Tears slowly start to run down his cheeks again.

_"She needs me as her father but I wasn't there. I was so scared that she might hate me and will not accept me or it will hinder in the mission that is why I couldn't tell her. But now, did I really did the good thing."_

He looked at the Operating room door in time that the door opens. He immediately stands up and asked.

"How is she?"

The doctor looked at Tommy and sighed.

"Her wounds aren't that serious. She didn't loss that much blood."

Everyone sighed with relief as they are starting to smile at one another. Tommy knew something is wrong as he looked at the doctor.

"But she is in coma right now."

Everyone were shocked with the news, no one could react or even talked.

"How could that be, you said that her wound isn't that serious." Billy asked.

"Her heart stopped beating the moment we started the treatment on her wounds. Her breathing is very weak, we did CPR. It took us a lot longer in reviving her." the doctor sighed.

Noone spoke, Ashley hold Andros hands tightly, as she started to sobs.

Within a few minutes, they heard something coming out from the operating room. When they looked at what it is, it was a stretcher pushed by a personnel accompanied by other personnel pushing some medical equipment that are connected to Mia's body, through a tube, who is now laying down on the stretcher bringing her to her room.

Jason stood beside Tommy as they followed them to where Mia will be staying.

In the room the personnel started to connect the tubes to the machines installed inside the room. After few minutes, the personnel went out leaving behind the doctor, Tommy and the others.

The doctor looked at everyone.

"She only has 72 hours before we declare brain dead. She has to give us signs that she is okay. I suggest that you talk to her, and motivate her to wake up." The doctor advised and then touches Tommy's shoulder and left.

Ashley sat on the chair beside the bed and hold Mia's hand.

"My baby... Do not worry we are here right beside you. So please... Please..." Ashley started to sob all over again.

Billy couldn't handle it anymore so he turned away and look at everyone.

"Let us take turns to stay with her. All of us need to rest, just in case the enemy attacks."

Everyone nodded and started to leave the room, Jason pulled Tommy out of the room leaving behind the former yellow Space ranger.

"Mia, remember the day you were introduce to me by Andros, I really, really liked you that moment." She chuckled. "Remember what I told you before, why Andros and I can't have a child, it was because something is wrong with me but still Andros loves me so much but still it feels sad not to have someone to call me, mom." Once again she smiled. "And then you asked me if you can call me mother. I am so happy when you asked that. It's like the emptiness that keeps on building in my heart just disappear. You made it complete."

Ashley kissed Mia's hands as she started to sob again. "Do you remember the 'NO Andros' day, we made up. The day we had a big fight, we ditched him for shopping and had been gone for over a day. And when we came home we ignored him and went straight to bed. And then the next day he was so mad, but he couldn't get mad at you because you were our daughter, our princess. We are a family right? So please... Please... Wake up."

She looked around, when she felt that a cold breeze passed, as the door open. Andros looked at Ashley confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley shook her head.

"I guess it's just my imagination." Andros holds her shoulder.

"You better go to rest. It's my turn to stay with her." Andros stated, Ashley was about to say something but Andros immediately dismiss it and signal her to go. She just sighed and stand up she looked at Mia.

"I'll be back." She kissed Mia on her forehead and went straight to the door.

As the door closed Andros sat down on the chair where Ashley had been sitting and stared at Mia.

"Hey Princess! How long will you sleep there. You promised to have dinner with me here on earth. Let's do it once you wake up, all of us here as a family. And then we go to the sea side and have a picnic there, we will have fun and then I could teach you how to swim." Andros is now sobbing.

"So you have to wake up. Don't leave us. Okay." He cried and cried. He holds her hand as if willing her to wake up. After how many minutes he felt a soft gentle wind pass through him. He checks where it came from and concluded that it was just his imagination.

After an hour of telling his adventure as Ranger, the door opened and Jason came in. Andros acknowledges him and stood up, Jason touch his shoulder and Andros shook his head and sighed.

Jason sat down and looked at Mia.

"Are you just going to sleep there?" He said sadly. "Won't you fight your way back to us? Will you just give up shopping? You love that, right?" Jason sighed. "Don't be like her, Mia. Leaving us just like that, leaving your friends behind. Are you happy throwing away your life without a fight?" Jason is starting to cry.

When he calmed down he touched Mia's Hands. "I'm sorry, I promised that I won't cry to give you strength but I couldn't, I can't hide my emotion right now because you have become an important person in my life, Mia. Just thinking that you are going to die kills me as if I'm losing my own niece. So Please... You have to fight and then wake up."

The door suddenly opened and Tommy just came in.

"Tommy?" Jason surprisingly said.

"I'm sorry; I just want to stay here beside her."

Jason just nodded and went outside. Upon closing the door, he saw Billy coming towards him.

"Jase, Mia's mom is coming, what we should do?" he immediately stated.

"What?"

"And there's more." Billy added.

Jason stopped him and looked around. "We will talk about this in a more private place."

Billy nodded as he gestures Jason to follow him.

Billy decided to bring Jason to his room, and sat on the sofa as Jason look at him.

"What is it about Mia's Mom?" Jason asked

"She's coming today. She just called me a while ago asking about her; I didn't expect it to be her." Billy said as he holds his head in confusion and frustration.

"What did you tell her?"

Billy sighed and looked at Jason.

"Everything, the truth."

"What? Why?" Jason's eyes widens with shock and disbelief.

"I already told you it is inevitable not to tell her the truth, especially since she knew about us as power rangers."

"What? Did Mia tell her?" Billy shook his head.

"She already knew about it."

Jason's brow furrowed.

"We better go to my office. She's going to meet me there." Billy stated. Jason sighed and nodded.

Tommy had been staying in Mia's room for about 2 hours now but he never uttered any single word to her. He just stared at her. He took her pale hand to his as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"All I keep on doing is to stare at you like this. Before, I love watching you working when you were still in the lab. I get to concerned whenever you are hurt that Jason just shook his head after. Saying that I am over reacting, maybe it's just that I am too worried on you. When you went to Aquitar, I felt down; I wished I could go to. You don't know how jealous I am of Andros because both of you got closer than us to the point that you are calling him father. It hurts but I couldn't do anything. But when you came back and hug me saying that you miss me, every hurt feeling that I felt is gone." He smiled and slightly stood up and kissed Mia's forehead.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the one person he never expected to be here. His eyes wide opened. Disbelief, sadness and other emotions are now mixing up in his heart.

"What are you doing here?" The only sentence that his brain was able to process.

To be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Up for Chapter 12.

I do not own Power ranger.

Chapter 12

Billy headed to his office to meet Mia's "mother", Jason tag along especially since he was so curious on who the person is. When they reach the office the secretary informed them that someone is waiting for them.

Upon opening the door, thy saw someone sitting in front of the desk and now is looking at them. Jason gasped at the visitor while Billy smiled.

The visitor smiled and stood up and hugs Billy not fully noticing his companion.

"It's been a long time, Billy, I missed you." She said.

Billy hugs her back.

"I miss you too, Tri." He removed himself from the hug and look at Kwan.

"It's about Mia!" Trini forlornly said. "How is she?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "It's not good, Tri."

Trini sighed. "She is going to wake up soon; we need to bring her to see Mia. She had been hysterical when you told her what happened. I only gave her a sleeping pill to calm her."

Jason cleared his throat to get the attention of the two people inside the office. Both look at him, he came closer and took Trini in a warm embrace, Trini wasn't expecting what Jason did, especially since both of them have a big fight before Jason left the conference to aid Tommy and the other power rangers before. Love was blooming between them but Jason immediately ended before it even started. She tried to understand Jason, since they were talking about saving the world, but what hurt her most is Jason did have a relationship with the girl named Emily.

She released herself from the hug and look at Billy.

"We have to go." She suggested.

Billy nodded. Trini walked forward followed by Jason and Billy.

"Who are we going to meet up and where?" Jason asked.

"She is in my car." Trini answered

"How did you know, Mia?" Billy asked as they went inside the elevator.

"This is not the time to talk about that." Trini said.

All the way, Trini had been quite and very serious, and during a time like this, both knew that asking questions to her is hopeless.

The moment the elevator opened Trini straightaway came out of it and went to her car. When she opens the door, she notice that the woman sitting on the passenger seat is slowly waking up. She watches her, the woman look around until her eyes rest on Trini.

"Where is she?" The woman immediately asked.

"We are going there now. Billy and Jason are here to accompany us to where she is." She said as she moves away revealing Billy and a very astonished Jason.

"It's you." A wide eyes Jason uttered.

Jayden and the others reach Reefside safely.

"Where is our first destination then?" Mike asked.

Jayden shook his head and look around for any familiar faces that might had gone to where they are.

Mike sighed.

"Did you take with you your samuraizers?" Jayden asked.

The two nodded.

"We better split up. We could easily find what we are looking for." Jayden suggested.

Mike and Antonio nodded in agreement. Both nodded. Mike move ahead of them, Antonio is still hesitant to say something to Jayden. He sighed.

"It's now or never." He said.

"What is it, Antonio?" Jayden inquired.

Antonio looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know that you know that I felt something for Mia." Jayden looked away. He is aware of it. And he felt threatened, he knew that Mia liked him but that was more than a year ago. And now, there is a possibility that Mia doesn't feel the same.

He sighed and looks at Antonio.

"Whoever Mia chooses lets still stay as friends." He said. "I know Mia won't like to see us fighting because of her or else she might do something that she might regret."

Antonio nodded as he smiles to Jayden. "I know that amigo, she's a bit reckless sometimes but sooner or later she will just blame herself for something that already happened." He sighed.

"But still she might have changed a bit; she is still the sweet pretty pink samurai ranger that we knew." Jayden said as he offered his hand to Antonio for a hand shake.

"May the best man win Mia's heart!" Antonio accepted it.

"And still the best of friends till the end." Both smiled as they turn their back to each other and went to different direction. What they didn't notice is the pair of eyes looking at them. A smile showed in his face.

"_I'm glad that they talk. It's really difficult to be with those two if they are very silent."_ He thought. He sighs as he looked at the direction that he is going. _"Now, all I have to think about is finding Mia. She was hurt in the last battle; I just hope that it's not that bad. Be okay, little sis. Please be okay."_

Cole was standing in the middle of Reefside Park, looking at nothing at particular. His thought was focused on what happened to Mia.

"I failed to protect her, Princess Shayla. What is the use of being a power ranger if I can't protect the girl that needed to be protected? I can't even do something for her."

A glimpse of memory showed up on his mind, on what happened when they arrived at the headquarters Medical area. Tommy looks so miserable; it's as if the very life of him vanished. It's the first time he saw him like that. Both Jason and Tommy had led them to battle during their last mission on the moon to defeat the enemy that threatens to conquer Earth.

His mind travel to what Mia had told him. _"Maybe he knew about Mia."_ He deducted and felt sadness build up on his heart. _"Mia and Tommy knew about each other but maybe, both of them are scared of rejection. Mia, you have to wake up. Tommy, your father, is waiting for you." _

When he came out of his thought he came face to face with a guy he once saw, one of Mia's friends, looking intently and cautiously at him. His curiosity grew. The old man in the Panorama manor, where he took Mia had made such a weird stance when he saw him, even Mia's friends had been acting weird when they saw him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Why are you here?'' The boy asked. Cole's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're already dead."

"**WHAT!" **He bawled unbelievingly. "How can you even say that when this is the first time I saw you?"

The boy looked at him brows' furrowed.

"We met before, Decker."

Cole sighed as he understand what is happening, this boy mistaken him for someone else.

"My name isn't Decker; I am Cole, one of Mia's friends here in Reefside."

The boy still seems hesitant but he notices that the boy slowly lowers his guard down.

"My name is Mike; I came here to see, since we are notified that she had been staying here when she's not in Panorama."

Cole looked at Mike. _"We need help that we could get. Mia might need him as a support; this is not all about how many people will get involve. This is about her."_

He turned away from him. "Come with me, Mia, needs you the most today."

Mike's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"She's in critical condition right now, the doctors gave her 3 days to wake up, and we only have less than 2 days left."

Mike's eyes started to water. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Cole started moving as Mike followed him.

"_Don't gave up! I'm coming."_

Tommy kissed Mia's forehead when the door opened and a woman unceremoniously entered the room. He couldn't believe what he is seeing; all his emotions are mixing up.

"What are you doing here?" The only words he uttered that his brain was able to process.

Instead of responding the woman immediately run to Mia's side grabbing her hands and kneeled down to where Mia is currently sleeping, as she started to cry again. Tommy just looks at how the woman cried her heart out. He didn't notice three other people coming in the room.

"Mia, mom's here now. So please wake up. Don't do something reckless and leaving us all behind." She cried. "You promised, you promised that you won't make me cry, so please wake up."

She tightly holds Mia's hand and kissed it. Trini move closer to Mia and kneeled beside the woman. She touch put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, look at me. You have to be strong for both you and Mia. I know she is fighting to come back to all of us. She won't leave us without a fight." This time Kim looked at her. "I believe in her."

Kim wiped away her tears and stood up, Trini smiled and followed.

"You are right, Mia is fighting somewhere. I won't leave her side until she wakes up." Kim seated on the chair where Tommy was previously sitting.

Trini move closer to Mia and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hello, Princess, aren't you over sleeping there already, I think it's time to wake up." Trini said.

Everyone sat there have their own questions but no one dared to ask. Kim sighed.

"I meet Mia when she just turned seven, when we went to Panorama for vacation together with some of my friends. She was in the park crying, when I went to ask why she is crying." Tommy looked at her interested in her story.

FLASHBACK

An asian girl with a brunette hair was sitting on a bleacher while crying. Kim saw this and thought that she was loss since she was alone sitting there. She walks closer to the child and taps her shoulder to get her attention. She smiled when the girl looked at her.

"What's the matter, did you got separated from your parents?"

The girl shook her head.

"What is the reason you are crying?" Now she sat beside her. The girl looks at her a little longer before she started to open her mouth again.

"My papa told me that I am not their real daughter, that I am just adopted." The girl started to cry over again. "Now I know why they never really liked me at all and put their attention to my little brother." (Note: Kids could be very jealous to their sibling and felt unloved when they seem to feel left out)

Kim felt sad about it. She doesn't know why but she already liked the girl so much. She felt comfortable now she is here beside the girl. She cuddles the girl and comforted as much as possible.

"I don't have a family, miss. Why can't I have one?" The girl asked.

Kim's eyes watered when she heard it. She released the girl and touch her face.

"My name Is Kimberly Hart, and from now on I will become your mommy." Kim stated as she smiled sweetly.

"You look like you don't live here; you are going to live me too, like my real mommy she died a long time ago. And my real daddy is far away so I can't go to him."

Kim thought for a while.

"I will always visit you here. What is your name by the way?"

"It's Mia. Really? You will come and visit me here?"

Kim smiled and nodded. The girl's face brightened and at that moment she started calling Kim Mommy.

END FLASH BACK

"A year after, I decided to live in Panorama to be with her.'' Kim once again touch Mia's hand. "I also discovered who her father is."

Tommy, Billy and Jason looked at her.

"You knew who it was?"

Kim nodded. "She knew it too, that is the reason why she came here at Reefside to find you."

She looked at Tommy.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tommy asked.

"She is scared."

"Of what?"

"Rejection from you and your family. She is tired of it." Kim sadly answered. "Mia has always felt that, even when she was still young, all the other kids kept on setting her aside cause for them she doesn't fit in."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"Well she belongs to a rich family, and she stops going to school when she reached the age of nine. She was enrolled to a home based schooling and undergone a training to become the Pink samurai ranger."

Tommy gasped and look at Mia.

"Unlike us, she was not chosen to become a power ranger but she was force to it because everyone never knew of her as the adopted first born child of the Watanabe's. What hurt is, her parents never treated her as their own daughter rather they treated her as the Pink ranger." Tommy looked at confused at her story.

"Everyone knew her as the first born, no one knew about her as an adopted. And in that family, only the first born can replace the previous samurai ranger."

"She is a power ranger too?" Jason asked. Kim looked at him and nodded.

"At this situation she had created a mask to please everyone and that mask only wears down when she is with us. But as time goes by, Mia can't even already identify the real her and the mask, it even overwhelms the real her."

"Who are you with?" Billy asked. Brows furrowed.

"Trini, when I told her about Mia, she immediately came to Panorama." Kim answered.

"Yeah, that was less than two years after the Peace conference." Trini said. "I immediately transferred there to help Kim, and Panorama have the best school of Medicine so it is really a good opportunity to go there."

Trini remembered something and smiled.

"I remember the song she sang when she visited us three years ago." Trini said

Kim smiled too.

"She has a very beautiful voice." Kim brought out her phone. "Do you want to hear it? I was able to record it."

Tommy and the others nodded. Kim presses the play button and a piano started to play on air,

as a beautiful voice is heard. (The song is Reflection hope you like it)

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to kno

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

As the song stop playing, a bitter smile came out from Kim's lips.

"I couldn't do anything to help her. She is suffering and all I could do is just to stay there and watch. What kind of mother am I?"

"You are a good mother." Billy answered. "You were able to stay with her even if the world is against her. You were there and helped her when no one was there to accept her mask and the real her. Both of you are."  
Trini too had become so emotional. She cared for Mia so much, that she too will do anything for her.

"I am there, yes. But still I did nothing to help her." Kim angrily said.

"She can be herself when she's with you." Jason said. As he try to comfort Trini, who is now crying silently in his chest.

Kim continued to cry, Billy silently touches her shoulder as she hide her face on the bed.

"Kim." It was Tommy. Kim got up and look at Tommy. "Does Mia hate me?"

Kim shook her head.

"She loves you Tommy, you are her father after all." Kim answered.

"Thank you." Tommy said. "She grew up to be a very beautiful, kind, caring and brave girl. Just like you. She may have suffered a lot, but still she is still the perfect little princess that I so much wished to meet." After saying this, he ran out of the room. Kim smiled when she heard it.

"Thank you so much, Tommy."

Cole and Mike stayed outside listening to the conversation that is happening inside the room.

Mike couldn't hide his anger towards the Watanabe's but most of all he couldn't stop the sorrow that keeps on eating his heart when he heard who Mia really is. He never thought that the girl who had become the big sister of the whole group had suffered such emotional distress. But still he was happy, even if Mia always wear her mask, he knew that she showed more of her real personality. Maybe she might be hiding so many secrets but everyone hides a secret to protect the people so dear to them.

He was taken out of his thought when a guy suddenly burst out of the door and walked away from them.

"Tommy." Cole uttered as he sadly looked at his disappearing comrade. Then he looked at Mike and bitterly smiled. "That was Tommy, he was there in the battle that happened the other day."

"Was he the…."

"Yes, Mike, he is the real father of Mia." Cole bitterly said.

"They were already together. But both of them are scared to be rejected by one another." Mike uttered.

Cole looked up to stop the tears that are welling up on his eyes. Mike's tears started to shed a lot earlier so he doesn't have to hide it.

"Let's go inside. I guess everyone wanted to see you?" Cole went ahead.

"Hello!" Cole greeted. He pulled Mike at his back and presented him to the group. "This is Mike, one of Mia's friends; I thought he could help us in talking to Mia."

Jason smiled. Trini moved away from Jason as she wipes her eyes and went to welcome Mike.

"Hello, my name is Trini, Mia's aunt. That is Kim there, she is Mia's mom, that is Jason and that is Billy."

"Hello, my n—name is Miike, one of Mia's friend." He stated as he tries to become polite to everyone. Trini smiled at this.

Billy smiled too. "Kim, Trini, I better bring you to your quarters, you need to rest." He said.

Kim was about to protest.

"Billy is right, we need to rest. Mia won't like to see us like this." Trini said. Kim nodded in defeat, giving Mia a kiss on her forehead and left. Leaving Cole and Mike in the room.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Cole asked. Mike shook his head. "You can stay at one of the quarters here, I will just fix the bed where you can stay.''

"Hmmmnnn…. Thank you."

When Cole closed the door, he went to sit beside Mia.

"Jeezz. Mia, you look so small in all this large equipment that is connected to you. It doesn't suit you. You are a lot better without those things."

Mike is always the talkative one in their group, and always ensue a friendly quarrel to Kevin, he was even called the rebel of the team, but now he doesn't know what to utter.

"I am always committing mistake but in the end you always understand me. Is it because we are the same, we just wanted to be accepted by the people around us by who we really are." Mike said. "But when you gave me the beetle disc before, I felt accepted. I felt the trust that you gave me when you did that. You were the one who trusted in my own skills and accepted my mistake. " He chuckled. "I consider you as my little sister, but that time you acted as my big sister. And I do believe that the Mia I met is the real you. "

He stopped and looked up. "I don't want to thank you for everything, because if I do, you might slip away and never return to us. I don't care if you call me selfish; all I care now is for you to wake up. I need you here, sis. I wanted you here." He cried.

After ten minutes in calming his own emotion, he smiled again.

"Don't gave up because that is the Mia I know." He walked outside in time with Cole coming to get him.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked.

Mike shook his head.

"Looking at her like that kills me inside, I couldn't accept her condition."

"Everyone felt the same." Cole said. "Let's go."

What they didn't know there are two unseen figures looking at them.

"_**I'm trying to fight but how?"**_

To be continued.

Yep, I'm a Tommy- Kim fan. It took me so long to accept that Kim and Tommy have broke up and only through a letter. That is so painful. Will if every one of you keep on wandering about the age of Mia and Tommy, well in this story Mia is already 19 years old, well in Terry's case, let us just think that he skip grade levels because he is a genius. And Tommy is already 35 years old, which means he was only 16 when Mia was born. It could happen. Ashley and Andros are also 35 and s with Jason and Trini. And Mia and Mike have thesame age it's just, Mike is childish that is why he was treated as a kid.


	14. Chapter 14

I have to do revisions on this Chapter and changed it. I am not contented with the result. Sorry.

Chapter 13

MIA`S PO

"What is this feeling? It feels so light, so peaceful." A smile is drawn on her face, eyes still close.

"Do you wish to stay here?" A female voice said. She didn't stir or move when she heard the voice.

"If that is possible, yes, I would like too." She said back.

"Are you ready to leave all those that you care about?" the voice asked again,

She thought about it but a memory suddenly pop in. "The one that they love isn't the real me, it's the person I only created."

"_**Mia, my baby, please be okay…. Mom is coming….Mom is coming…" **_A worried and sad voice said.

"That voice… I know that voice….. Is th_at yo_u, Mom?" She slowly tried to open her eyes. "Mom…." She called.

"Are you going to leave her? The one who had loved the real you and the personality that you had created just to save yourself from pain?"

The girl didn't reply. She stayed quite for a long time.

"_**How stupid could you be, Tommy? You keep on letting her down."**_

"_**I couldn't protect her."**_

"_**I'm a failure aren't I?"**_

"That voice. Is he pertaining about me? He is in so much pain, did I cause that?" She asked.

"He blamed himself for what had happened to you." The voice answered. "But if you do not want to hurt them, do you still want to stay here?"

A single tear roll down her cheek and willed her eyes to open and woke up. The moment she opened her eyes, she was in the place where she usually meet the four Celestial Beasts. While looking around her gaze settled to a woman standing not too far from her. She tried to see if she recognize the girl but to her great surprise the girl has no face.

"Who are you?" Her voice is trembling; fear is evident in her face.

"Do not be scared! I am the one that you have denied for so long, the one that you have so long forgotten, and the one which is keeping you from attaining your full power."

Her face is confounded because she doesn't understand what the faceless girl had just said.

"You will understand as soon as you realize everything. You have plenty of time." The woman offered her hand to her, as soon as she accepted it, they suddenly teleported to another place.

"We are here now, Mia." The woman said. "Look there."

She looked at where the other girl is pointing, her eyes settled to a woman sitting down, her back facing her. When she move to check on them, she was taken aback when she saw herself lying down on bed with so many equipment connected on her.

"_**And then you asked me if you can call me mother. I am so happy when you asked that. It's like the emptiness that keeps on building in my heart just disappeared."**_ Mia looked at the woman talking.

"Mother." She called to Ashley as she saw how sad the woman is.

"_**You made me complete." **_

Mia started to sob when she heard what Ashley just stated. Ashley keeps on talking but she didn't understand any of it because her heart is crying out of pain on what she did to the woman she called mother.

"_**We are a family, right? So please… Please… wake up."**_ Were the words that had sink in the moment she calmed herself. She walked to Ashley and gave her a hug and immediately moves away.

"I will do my best, mother, I will." The door opens revealing Andros. She smiled. "Father"

"Isn't it nice to feel that someone is there waiting for you to wake up." The girl said who is now beside her. She was astonished hearing the voice, but still smiled.

They stayed there as Andros talked to her while he cried for her. She too cried but whatever she does, she cannot go back yet. She kissed Andros on the cheek to tell him that she too is doing everything to come back to them. She notices that Andros was looking around when she kissed him.

"Did he?" She asked as she looked at the faceless woman.

"He only felt a cold gentle wind passing by." Mia smiled.

"At least he noticed something. That is enough for me."

Then an hour passes by and all they heard from Andros is his adventure as a ranger until the door opened, revealing the Red mighty Morphing ranger, Jason. The two men acknowledge each other before Andros left.

"I never thought that they care for me like this and not the Vessel I had become." Mia said.

"_**Don't be like her, Mia. Leaving us just like that, leaving your friends behind."**_

Mia looks at the faceless woman.

"Who is he talking about?" The faceless woman shook her head.

Then they heard Jason cry. It made Mia feel guiltier.

"I thought that all of them only think of me as the vessel nothing more. But I am wrong." She once again stared at Jason. "Is this the reason why I cannot go back to my body? You want to show me this?''

"This is only a part of it. Most are still coming and you still have to realize the most important thing before you could go back."

Suddenly the door opens. She was surprised when it reveals the person she so wanted to be with, but because of complications in her life, she couldn't.

"_**Tommy?" **_Jason surprisingly said.

Mia look at Tommy while he walk towards them.

"_**I'm sorry; I just want to stay here beside her."**_ She saw Jason nod as he walked towards the door.

Mia just stared at Tommy sadly as he sat down on the chair.

"He looks so lonely, so lost." The faceless woman said. Mia didn't reply because it was the truth.

"It's my entire fault why this happens. If only….." Mia said after a minute or two but she was stopped by the faceless girl.

"No one is at fault. Situation happens with a reason. Sometimes this may end up with sorrow or happiness as long as in the end you will learn an important lesson that you could carry all through your life."

Mia smiled at what the faceless girl said. And they stayed there sitting on the bed looking at the very quiet Tommy for almost two hours now. Then she saw him took her hand as tears started to flow on his cheeks.

He started to talk as Mia listen to what he is saying. Then unexpectedly the door opens revealing the woman she never expected to be there. The woman run towards her sleeping form as the woman started to weep for her. She didn't notice Tommy's reaction at all.

"_**Mia, mom's here now. So please wake up. Don't do something reckless and leaving us all behind.''**_ She cried. _**"You promised, you promised that you won't make me cry, so please wake up."**_

Mia couldn't stop her tears. She cried while the faceless girl touches her shoulder and tried to comfort her. She was so caught up with her own emotions that she didn't hear what Kim had said, all she heard was the song she sang when she saw a Piano that her aunt Trini bought.

"_**I couldn't do anything to help her. She is suffering and all I could do is just to stay there and watch. What kind of mother am I?"**_

Mia was hurt upon hearing what Kim said. Ever since, Kim has become her mother since her real mother, Selena had died in an accident when she was still a month old and since her adoptive mother didn`t show any concerns towards her, she never felt love and wanted. Everyone treated her like an outsider everytime she was at the Watanabe house and when she is outside she was always being avoided by other children because they knew that she belong to a very wealthy clan that something might happen to them if they try to become her friend. Not until her brother Terry came, he treated her so well. The only problem that occurred is with the constant use of her fake personality she couldn`t distinguish which is the fake and real Mia.

"_**You are a good mother." **_It was Billy. She was so thankful and agreed to what he told her.

"He is right! Mom, you and Aunt Trini are the only people who had become my family when I was still young."

She continued to listen on every word her mom says and how her friends comfort her until Tommy called her. She too, look at Tommy.

"_**Does Mia hate me?"**_ Mia's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"I don't hate you, not just because you are my father but because I love you so much." She said whole heartedly.

"_**She loves you Tommy, you are her father after all."**_ Kim answered.

Mia look at how Tommy would react when Kim told Tommy about the truth.

"_**Thank you." **_ She heard Tommy said. _**"She grew up to be a very beautiful, kind, caring and brave girl, just like you. She may have suffered a lot, but still she is still the perfect little princess that I so much wished to meet."**_ Mia smiled widely as fresh tears flow from her eyes. She wanted to hug him but he just burst out of the room. She looked at how her mom smiled, she is so happy even if they are in a very complicated situation.

She looked at the faceless woman and smiled at her widely.

"That was a very beautiful smile, Mia. The first true smile you made in a very long time."

Mia looked at the faceless woman.

"Did we meet before?"

"Didn't I tell you that I am the one that you thought you have accepted.'' Mia looked at her questioningly.

"Even if I keep on asking you, you will just answer me with riddles, right?" Mia said as the faceless woman nodded. Mia sighed but still the smile is seen in her face. Her smile vanished the moment she looked at her Aunt Trini, she was in Jason's arms sobbing on his chest. Her curiosity on romance kick in, well, obviously she got it from her Mom, Kim. She walked towards them and looked at them closely when the door opened revealing Cole and Mike. She was happy to see the boy he considered her little brother while they were still fighting Xandred.

She saw everyone leaving, as Mike stayed with her. She was happy to see him here, how he opened up to the one sleeping on the bed. It's a little awkward looking at her body laying down on bed, but it was worth it because she could feel how important she is as who she is to them and not how important she all of them are all sad and hurt and she couldn't do anything. She looked at the back of Cole and Mike as both of them walk away from the room.

"I 'm trying to fight, but how?" She said as she looked back at the room where her body is laying and her.

"Will I ever wake up? Or will I stay like this." She doubtfully asked.

"That is up to you." The faceless woman stated. "You are the only one who could do that.

"_There she goes again. Instead of giving me a definite answer she's making my worries a lot worse."_ Mia sighed.

They were about to enter the room again when the alert went on.

"It's an attack!" Mia exclaimed. She ran to the Command room using the hallway, leaving the faceless woman behind.

The moment she arrived at the command room she saw the faceless woman waiting there.

"How did you come here first?"

"The two of us are only spirit; we have no mortal body so we could pass through anything even the walls." Mia nodded in understanding as her brow rose.

"_**They are at the park."**_ Billy announced. All the other rangers ran out leaving Leanbow, Udonna, Billy and Ashley behind.

"What are we going to do now?" Mia asked.

"Help them."

"How can I do that?"

"In the right moment you can." Mia sighed disappointedly when she heard her answer.

"Let's just go there." Mia stated as she start to pass through the walls going to the park.

Jayden and Antonio were now at the park trying to contact Mike whose samuraizer is currently turned off. Both are getting worried every minute that pass by when suddenly the forces of Dai Shi attack.

''**FIND HER, AND BRING HER TO ME." **Dai Shi ordered as his men started to disperse but the now morphed Jayden and Antonio showed up and started to attack them. This made Dai Shi a lot angrier than ever.

"**HOW DARE YOU TO INTERFERE."** He signaled his men to attack the two Rangers.

Minutes' later more Red ranger came to help.

"Need help?" The Ranger operator series red stated.

"It's you!" Jayden stated the moment he recognize the red ranger. "What are you doing here? This isn't your dimension?"

"Let's talk later. We have to make sure that Dai Shi is defeated at once." The Reds attacked Dai Shi's men. The Zeo five red came into view and attack Dai Shi together with the Space red ranger.

The two worked together when another Red ranger came to help. The one, whose team, had defeated Dai Shi before.

"It's you!" Dai Shi stated when he recognizes who barge in to his fight.

"Yoh, long time no see, Dai Shi." He said. "I never thought that you are more ugly having your body back."

"Yes, Red tiger Ranger, we meet again and this time I will redeem myself from the humiliation that you have brought me into." Dai Shi's rage becomes fiercer. "And I will let that vessel see how you all fall down into my hands and after that I will kill her slowly letting her feel all the pains she brought to me."

"That is if you can defeat us all." The red jungle fury ranger stated.

"My full power is back, and had even increased with the help of Master Mechedek, now I can defeat you without any difficulties." Dai Shi answered.

"Maybe you are a lot stronger than before, but we have become stronger than what you think we were, and we will continue on getting stronger because we have something we want to protect." The red Jungle Fury Ranger stated. "And someone is also fighting just to return to us."

With this he started to attack Dai Shi with all his might. The other two reds went to help the other rangers.

"Oh, and one thing more, I won't let you lay even one finger on her from this day forth."

"Why do you want to protect her, when she is the reason why all of you are suffering. Risking your life by doing your ranger duties?" Dai S hi asked.

"You're wrong. Because of her, we are given the choice to live peacefully. It's because of her." He leaped and attacks Dai Shi. "That I found the right path to follow and that is to defeat you and bring peace not only on earth but also in the universe."

"**FOOL."**__Dai Shi said as they continue with their attack and dodge movements until Dai Shi found an opening and attacked the Red Tiger Ranger giving him a big blow.

"**CASEY''** Everyone shouted as they saw him being hit, but before he hit the ground he vanished. Everyone and even Dai Shi are startled on what had just occurred.

"Where did he go?" The green Samurai Ranger asked to the Red wild force ranger.

"I don't know either." He answered.

Casey was startled as he saw Dai Shi stop attacking and now being startled without any reason, when he looked around him; all of his comrades stop as if trying to find someone. And then his eye caught two ladies approaching him, they seem not to care at the battle that is happening at the moment., they are wearing a long white dress with a long wavy hair; one of the ladies is very familiar but the other one, he got the feeling that he knows her.

"She has no face?" He whispered in horror. The moment the two are five feet away from him they stopped.

"I'm glad you are okay, Casey. I brought you here, because this is the only way I could talk to you." The other girl stated, and then she looked at Dai Shi as Casey looked at him too. "No one could see you from here."

Casey sighed in relief. He was a bit afraid that Mia might be in trouble if they could see them.

"Mia, is that really you?" He asked but his guard is still up. "And why am I here?"

The girl nodded. "I brought you here." Mia smiled at him. "I'm sorry if I am not there to help you on this battle. I am trying to find ways to come back, until then all the help I could do is to assist you from here."

He stood up but never listened to what Mia had just said and went to hug her. But he passed through her which made the girl seem so sad. He looked at her confused and wide eyed.

"What just happened?" He asked shock is evident in his voice. "I just pass through you as if.''

"I have no body, Casey." She sadly stated. "But as of now, I have no time to talk about this; I don't have enough power to let you stay here for a longer time."

She brought out a white disc like crystal. The crystal is engraved with an eternity symbol in the middle. Casey took it and examined it.

"Take that with you. Use it to amplify your powers." Mia said. "With that you can also call the six celestial zords to help you defeat the enemies."

"Celestial zords?" Casey inquired. Mia nodded.

"There are six zords that had been hiding for a longer time now; they had been aiding the previous vessels when they were fighting Mechedek. And since I couldn't call them while my body is still unresponsive, I am giving all of you the access to use it. But be warned that the zords drain all of your strength so it is wise to go as a team, consisting of six people, when using the Celestial megazord. Do you understand?"

Casey nodded. "Come back, Mia, we need you to come back."

Mia smiled sadly. "I wanted to, but as of now, I can't there are things I need to find out about myself. I'm sorry."

Casey nodded and smiled. "I understand."

Mia smiled as they slowly vanished from Casey's eyes and as he appears infront of Dai Shi once again.

"Casey" A very surprised red overdrive ranger said.

Casey looks at Dai Shi as he put up the Disc like Crystal that he was holding.

"It's time to finish this, Dai Shi, and this time I will make sure that you won't cause any trouble to anyone anymore." He stated. **"CELESTIAL RANGER POWER UP"**

A bright light covered Casey's body, and when it subsided, an eternity symbol is at his chest, a red cape appeared and a pure white sword is in his hand.

"**CELESTIAL RED TIGER RANGER, READY.'' **All rangers stared at Casey with amazement at the new power he have obtain.

Casey started attacking Dai Shi, having a great power than Dai Shi, he was able to have the upper hand, the moment he sees a chance to give a big blow to Dai Shi, he took it.

"Alright! Keep it up, Casey." TJ said the moment he saw that Dai Shi fell.

"Now, it is time to finish you." Casey raised the white sword and it started to shine, the moment it is ready, Casey couldn't control it. He was about to be thrown backwards when four hands helped him.

"Need a Hand?" The red Morphing ranger asked. Casey looked at his left side and sees the Red Zeo ranger.

"Thanks, guys!" The three forward to where Dai Shi is as the later tries to stand up.

"**POWER OF THE LIGHT, ENERGY SLASH." **As they swing the sword, it sliced Dai Shi vertically, after wards they turned their backs from Dai Shi as it hit the ground in time for it to explode.

"Good job Casey." The red morphing power ranger stated, and then a black thunder like energy struck where Dai Shi's body exploded and they saw Dai Shi emerge into its giant form.

Everyone panic as no one had their zords with them.

"What should we do now?" The Red lost Galaxy asked.

Casey thought for a moment and remembered what Mia had said. He raised the white sword into the sky.

"**CELESTIAL ZORDS, COME FORTH." **The sword blast a light energy to the sky, within a moment, they heard a something coming from different places. From the sea, a red sword fish showed up and attacked Dai Shi, from the depths of the forest a red mighty wolf is running and slashed Dai Shi. From the highest mountain the great red ape came knocking Dai Shi, from the deepest of the lake arose the red serpent and collided its body to Dai Shi making him fall backward the moment he stood up. From the sky is the red giant eagle that slashed Dai Shi using it's claws as a weapon. Then suddenly, the sky seems to split into two as the flaming red lion is slowly coming up throwing fire to Dai Shi.

"Six zords showed up!" Casey said, a little surprised with what had just occurred.

The other rangers who heard him say that got a little curious as what he meant.

Casey looked at the other Rangers. "Now who among you would come with me and pilot those zords out there?"

The red galaxy ranger, the Red zeo ranger, the red mighty morphing Ranger, The green samurai ranger, and the red ninja storm ranger step in first before the others could react. Casey nodded.

"**CELESTIAL ZORDS UNITE''** Casey yelled as he pointed the sword to the flaming red lion. The eagle and the serpent transformed and become the robots hand, the ape and the swordfish transformed into feet, the bear becomes its body, and the lion becomes it's head. When the megazord was formed, it took the six ranger palced them inside the cockpit. Each are now standing infront of a white crystal, Casey saw a whole on the crystal on it and placed the sword there. When he look at his right side, the red Yeo ranger is there, beside the red yeo is the red galaxy ranger. To his left are the red mighty morphing ranger and beside him is the green samurai ranger.

Everyone look at each other and nodded in understanding.

At the time the megazord is not yet moving, Dai Shi attacked causing the megazord to fall on the ground. Inside the megazord, all the rangers felt the attack as if they were the ones who had directly reciev the blow.

"We could feel the attack!" The red morphing ranger said.

"Let us be careful." The Zeo ranger advised. Everyone nodded. And the second time that Dai Shi attacked the blocked it and push Dai Shi backwards causing him to fall backwards, now it is their time to counter attack.

It took them a while before the rangers find an opening to Dai Shi's moves and attacked him full force and causes them to finally defeat Dai Shi, and this time for good.

Everyone outside the Megazord rejoiced at their victory but all were shocked when the megazord is slowly vanishing. Everyone run heading there. At the moment they arrive, the six rangers are all lying down the ground, all have lost their strength. All rangers run to them and helped them to stand up.

"Now I know why she told me that we may loss strength in using the megazord." Casey said to himself.

Tommy, who is just beside him, heard what he said. He was about to ask about it but his communicator ring and immediately answered it.

"Tommy, guys, you have to return here as soon as possible." Billy said. Tommy could tell by the tone of Billy's voice that something is wrong, plus they could hear the commotion that is happening in the command center at the moment.

"What is the problem, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"It's about Mia."

To be continued.

I am now considering the couple Jia since it got four votes from all the reviews, well while the romance is still just going to start, you can still say do somthing about itr. Another is for edit this chapter, I didn't like the outcome when I read it so i really needed to revise it.

Please also leave comments, either negative or a positive as long as you give your comment or suggestion.

I am planning to make another story regarding Mike and Mia being sibling (definitely only step brother and sister, but definitely it would be a sibling bond) so there is a possibility that it would take time before I could update this story. Thank you for reading.

Please Review review…


	15. Chapter 15

Now we are up for Chapter 14, I am so happy that I was able to update sooner than expected.

Once again I do not own power rangers, someone else does.

CHAPTER 14 "The Girl Awake"

TOMMY`S POV

All I did for almost an hour the moment they arrive was to pace around in front the operating room. Billy called them earlier just after the battle saying that Mia had been bleeding badly. When he asked why, Billy just sighed and stated that Mia had sustained a new wound without a cause. I was a little bit horrified when I heard it but I am more concern on the wellbeing of my daughter. I got the feeling that she is alright but still I am the father, I couldn`t stop myself from worrying too much.

The moment I look around the hallway, a smile appeared on my lips as I saw my friends, my comrades, my family sitting impatiently, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us regarding Mia`s condition. All of them had considered Mia as an important part of the family without knowing his relationship to the girl, and he is very much thankful to all of them.

His attention was caught by Kim who is right now standing in front of the operating room door together with Trini who is standing beside the blonde. He never thought that Kim was always there for his daughter and had loved her as if she was her own daughter. He was thankful to what she did but he admitted to himself that he is jealous, because she was there when Mia needed him the most. Same goes for Trini, she was also there caring and loving Mia as she grew up.

He turned his attention to Andros, who at the moment is comforting the now crying Ashley, according to Billy the three ladies had been hysterical the moment they discovered that Mia had been bleeding and found out where it come from, they had only calmed when the Doctors had brought Mia to the operating room. He smiled, he don`t know why but he got the hint on why Mia consider the two as her new found family, one is maybe she was alone in Aquitar, second is she saw how the two love each other and she wanted to be a part of it. And lastly Mia just wanted to feel the warm of having a complete and loving family knowing her circumstances that she never felt loved in the house of her adoptive family.

He sighed and turned his gaze to the three new member of the team. They were Mia`s friends and team mates, she fought with them just like how he fought with his team. Maybe he was wrong on not dragging the other rangers to this war. Besides they are saving the world once again and surely they would really need all the help they could get. He really needed to talked all about this to all the reds and let them decide on what to do on this matter.

His gaze landed onto Casey who at the moment is sitting beside Jason who is currently also looking at Casey. He was a bit surprised to the display of new found powers of Casey, it was a good thing but he felt that something is not right about it. He felt that Casey is keeping some important details from them. He was about to ask when Jason suddenly stood up in front of Casey.

"Spit it out, Casey. Is there something we need to know?" Jason asked. Everyone, except for Kim, Trini and Ashley, looked at the two. I saw at how Casey sighed and looked at Jason.

"I saw Mia while fighting Dai Shi." He said as the others gasped, even Ashley, Kim and Trini look at him.

"Was that the time when you suddenly disappeared?" Leo asked.

Casey nodded. "She was the one who gave me the Crystal that amplify or ranger powers. She was sorry for not being there with us during the fight."

Kim smiled as she walked near the others. "Is she okay, did she tell you something aside the battle, did she told you when is she waking up?"

"She can't wake up yet, she told me that there are things she need to know about herself before she could return."

Kim nodded. "I'm glad that she is fine."

Tommy was a little bit startled by what Kim stated.

"Kim?"

Kim smiled at him. "Mia is just trying to find herself again. Maybe she too, is confused on who she really is right now." Kim looked at Ashley and went to pat her shoulder. "Do not worry, all we have to do is wait for her to wake up, support her and most of all we should trust her, cause that is the only thing we, her mothers, could do for her."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "You are right. Mia is fighting for all of us, being always here for her is the only thing we could do."

"You are wrong." Trini said. "Staying beside Mia is more than enough help; because that is the only reason she will return to us." Trini smiled as Kim understand what Trini means.

"This is my home." Both said in unison as both smiled.

"What?" Jason said.

"We are Mia's home, guys, we are her family. I only understood those every time she offered us a true gentle smile." Trini said. The others smiled and nodded to themselves.

At that moment the Operating room opened revealing the doctor and he was smiling.

"She is fine; those wounds are just minor lacerations it will heal in no time." Everyone sighed in relief, 10 minutes later; they brought Mia back to her room.

Tommy smiled knowing that Mia is there somewhere, looking at them at that moment.

"Okay, guys, all of us should go to rest now. All of us need that. Billy,I guess you better prepare a room for these two." Leo said as he pointed at Jayden and Antonio.

Billy just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, everything are done." Billy stood up. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Is it fair not to let the other rangers what we are fighting right now?" Tommy asked as the others look at him. "All of you fight with your teams in saving the world before, is really good not to tell them anything else regarding this situation we are in?"

Jason looked at him, Tommy sighed. "I am not telling this just because of my own personal reasons but because we have friends whom we are keeping secrets from. Besides they too are rangers, maybe they still want to help other people, to save them from evil. Like each one of us here"

"Tommy has a point! I felt that kind of feeling every time I see Mia fighting those monsters before. I kept on asking myself why I couldn't do something to help when I was once a ranger too." Trini said.

"Think of it guys, you are the team leaders so you knew whom to call and whom not to in this situation."

"You are right, but I guess, most of the members my team are here now." Jason said as he smiled widely. The others just stared at him. "You all knew who Billy was right?" Billy just shook his head smiling as he understood what Jason meant.

"Ladies, mind introducing yourself, to this bunch of rangers." He said looking at Trini and Kim. The two sighed.

"My name is Trini Kwan, the former Yellow mighty morphing ranger."

"I am Kimberly Hart, the former Pink mighty morphing ranger, and the pink Ninjetti ranger."

Everyone eyed them, making Tommy and Billy sighed.

Mike at the moment was looking at them eyes widely opened.

"I couldn't believe this, Mia grow up with two power rangers and was a descendant of one." Mike said not trusting what he just heard, while Jayden and Antonio looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, mi amigo?'' Antonio asked.

"Nah, don't mind me." Mike said as he shook his hands. "The most important is we should call the others and bring them here."

Jayden just nodded.

On the other hand, Tommy noticed at how quite Leo was. He was about to go near him but Andros stopped him as he shook his head, Tommy just nodded in understanding.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile at Terra venture, on the altar of the pink Quasar Saber, a woman was staying not as a protector but to be protected. She feared that evil will come and take her again and make her evil.

She left everything to ensure that she won't be able to destroy anything again.

"I never thought that you would become a coward after you were chosen to become its handler." A voice said as she was startled by it. The moment she looked at where the voice from, she saw an Asian girl looking at her. But what surprised her more is, the girl is transparent.

"How did you?" She asked.

"What are you scared of?" The girl asked. Karone just look at the girl.

"There is no reason for you to be scared." The girl stated.

"There is!'' Karone sadly stated.

"What is it?"

"I know that Dark Spectre is back, he will hold onto me again and brainwash me."

"But you have that." The girl pointed the pink quasar saber. "That will protect you."

Karone laughed bitterly. "That was when Kendrix died, but after she was revived everything changes. Kendrix chooses me to become the next pink galaxy ranger, she gave me the transmorpher."

"But not the pink quasar saber." Karone look at the girl confusedly. "The pink quasar saber chooses it's own owner, not the one who had used it."

Karone looked away. "It is unnecessary to talk about this I won't get out of her. Besides, it would only be painful to keep on looking at Leo and Kendrix being so happy with each other."

"Now I see, it was not truly Dark Spectre that you are scared off but you are scared by what your heart might do."

Karone looked at her.

"You don't want to get hurt, wasn't it?" Karone nodded. "We learn and understand things after we got hurt. And then we learn to move on."

Karone looked away. "Your brother, Andros, don't you want to save him from the pain of not seeing and not knowing if you are safe. Isn't it worse to hurt the only blood related family you have left?"

The girl looked at the quasar saber. "And of course your friends, wouldn't it be bad to see them mourning for no reason at all."

Karone was quite for long, thinking analyzing what the girl had stated.

"Don't run, face him head on. Then you will become free." After saying those, the girl slowly vanished.

"Wait!" But Karone was too late, the girl totally vanished. Her eyes focused on the Pink quasar saber. She move towards it and took it from its altar.

"If this is what I should do to be totally be free. Then I will." She raised the saber and she morphed into the Pink lost Galaxy ranger. She got startled when she morphed. "Kendrix took the transmorpher how could this happen?" The moment she unmorphed, the transmorpher appeared on her hand.

"So this is how it is then?" Karone stared at the Quasar saber. "You choose me."

Karone started walking away from the altar with one destination on mind.

"If this is how it should be, then I will." Karone smiled her childish side showed up. "Earth, here I come!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm so exhausted, going there is a lot tiring than bringing someone here in this dimension." Mia grumbled as she slumped on the floor.

The faceless girl chuckled. "You aren't fully awake yet that is why you get tired easily."

"I hope I did well in calling her, we will need her in the team." Mia stated as she tried her best to stay awake. "Why am I sleepy, I thought spirits don't sleep?"

"Yes they don't! But you aren't dead yet, that is why you easily get tired."

"I….. is that soooo." Mia totally closed her eyes and went to slumber.

The faceless woman smiled as she turned into a little girl now her face can be seen.

"Rest, Mia, you need it." She caressed Mia's hair. "Soon your team will lean on you for support."

The girl smiled. "Will, maybe they will come to you for love advises." Her voice is a lot more excited as shone in her dreamy faced. "I guess, even Dad will come to you."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been a week since the defeat of Dai Shi. Everyone are on training to ready themselves from the upcoming battle.

"Andros, I need you to come here in the command, right now!" Billy said through the intercom.

Andros, who at the moment is sparring with Jason, look at his sparring mate, Jason just shrug his shoulder.

"We better go check it out." Jason offered. Andros nodded and both made their way to the command room.

Billy was outside the command room when the two arrive.

"So what is it? Did any of the rangers bring some of their team mate?" Andros asked sarcastically.

"Well, they are helpful." Billy defended. "Kendrix has a lot of knowledge regarding technologies so it is really great to have her here." Andros made a face.

"We need someone who can fight. Like Jayden and his team." Andros stated.

Jason smiled. "Mind me to remind you, that one of them might be Mia's boyfriend."

Andros stopped, eyes widely opened. "**NO…"**

His two companions laugh at his reaction.

"Mia is still young, we can't let this happen."

"I can't wait to see her wearing a wedding gown." Jason said trying not to laugh at how Andros reacts to all of this.

"Wait, Mike once told me that Mia really wore a wedding dress in one of their operation during their ranger mission. I wished I saw her wear than." Billy said as he rides with Jason's idea of making fun of the red space ranger.

Andros at the moment is now very serious. "Who is the fake groom?" He asked.

Billy shook his head. "That is the one important thing I didn't ask." Billy said. Jason nudges him when they notice how Andros acted.

"God, that was priceless. I wonder how Tommy would act knowing that Mia had a fake wedding?" Jason whispered.

Billy chuckled. "How much more, if he learned that the wedding happened twice?" This made the two laughed out loud and made Andros glared at them.

Another laugh was heard near in front of them. The three look who it was and it made Andros smiled.

"That was priceless, Andros. I never expected to see you act like that."

"Karone, thank goodness you're safe." Andros said as he hugs his sister. It has been two years since the last time he saw his sister, she suddenly disappear without a trace. All he knew was she was with Leo, but the moment he asked where she was, Leo just shook his head.

"Where have you been?" Andros asked.

"Hiding, I felt that Dark spectre is back, and I won't let him use me again." Karone explained.

"Why the sudden change?" Billy asked.

"A girl came to me; she said things that opened my eyes to the truth. She seems to know me, and even you, Andros." Karone said.

"Who could it be?" Billy asked.

"I guess we know who it was already." Jason said looking at Andros. Andros got the message.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone." He said as he holds Karone's hand and pulled her.

Karone saw the transparent girl before, now laying in the bed motionless and seem lifeless.

"She is the girl I am talking about." Karone informed. The three sighed.

"Karone, this is Mia, she is the Celestial Vessel and our adopted daughter." Andros said.

Karone looked at Andros. "Now I understand. I will help you guys, no matter what happened."

Andros smiled. "Are you sure?"

Karone nodded. "I have to face Dark spectre, if I let my fear overrule me, then I would never become free. I want to be free, and that will only happen if I face my fear head ups."

Andros smiled widely. Nodding in agreement, he look at Mia's sleeping form, and silently thanking him for what she had done for Karone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mia woke up at the moment where she saw a little girl looking at Tommy.

"That girl!" Mia look around, trying to find the faceless woman. Until something hit her, she once again look at the girl. "The faceless woman and I are one. The faceless woman was me?"

"You finally notice." The girl said as she transformed into the faceless woman. "I am you; I am the part of you that you had denied for so long." The faceless woman once again turned into a little girl. "The one, who keeps on longing for him, the one who wanted to be with him, that, was me." The girl said as she looked at Tommy.

Mia looked down as tears started to roll down her eyes. Then she could feel something that seem to be holding her right hand. She looked at Tommy and saw that he was holding her right hand.

"I can feel him holding my hand."

"I want to be with him, before you finally wake up, from your slumber." The girl said as she started to walk towards the now sleeping Tommy.

And with it, she entered in his dreams. Mia was able to see it, but she doesn't know how it was.

_Tommy's dream_

_He was standing in the middle of the fields planted with red and pink flowers. There, he saw a little Asian girl, gathering flowers and making it into a crown._

_He got fascinated watching the little girl, until the girl look at him and smiled. She stood up and run towards him and offered him the crown flowers._

_He took it and smiled. "Why didn't you come to get me, dad?" the girl bubbly asked. Tommy looked at her, eyes wide open. He leveled down to the girl. _

"_Mia?" He asked. The girl nodded and smiled. _

_Tommy smiled too and took the girl into a warm and gentle hug. "I'm sorry, honey, for not coming. Daddy has to save the world so you could have a safe place to play.''_

''_I see. Will you come when you aren't busy anymore?" the girl asked the moment she looked at Tommy's face. He smiled and nodded, tears are now breaming in his eyes. _

"_That is a promise?" He nodded again._

_The girl smiled and run away from him going somewhere. He was about to catch her, but the earth is suddenly quiver._

_He looked at the girl, fear in his eyes._

(Tommy woke up)

He immediately looked at Mia, then at the person who shook him.

"Tommy, are you okay?" A worried voice said.

"Trini!"

"You were sobbing, I couldn't think of anything else but to wake you up."

"I am fine." Tommy once again looked at Mia and smiled.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Trini was inside the room where Mia is, but she felt someone is staring at her coldly. She scans the room and saw someone he never expected to see.

"I'm sorry; I thought no one was here so I came to check on Mia." Trini said, she was about to leave.

"Why are you avoiding me, Mia?" A man's voice asked.

Trini stopped and looked at him.

"No, I'm not." Trini stated. "Why should i do that?"

Jason stood up and move towards her. "You tell me, Trini. Why?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"After I went back to aid Tommy, you never answered my calls. You even avoided me when I try calling Zack so I could talk to you." Jason is now trying to control his voice not to yell at her.

Trini looked at him; he could feel his eyes piercing through her soul. _"Why would I feel guilty, I had to do that so I could move on."_

"Tell me, why did you do that?"

"Why do I have to explain everything to you?" Trini bolted. "I am not allowed to do those things that I did?"

Jason's frustration had gone in to him.

"I don't mean that, all I am asking is your reason."

"Why do I have to tell you my reasons?" she asked sarcastically.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh….. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He hissed as he hold his head and turn his back on her.

"I am not stubborn." Trini hal yelled. "It was….."

Trini suddenly stopped which made Jason looked at her.

"What now? Have you realized your mistake?" Jason asked, he could see disbelief in her wide opened eyes, and now not moving while looking at something. When he looked at where Trini is looking, he too, couldn't believe what he sees.

"Is this true? Or my eyes are just deceiving me?"

"I guess it is true." Jason was starting to smile widely.

"Jason, call the doctor, quick." Trini ordered.

Jason nodded and run through the door going to the lounge. On the way, he bumps into Tommy.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Mia." Jason gasped, trying to catch his breath. Tommy was on high alert the moment he heard the name.

"What happened to her, tell me?" Tommy said.

"Trini and I were arguing, well, we are arguing on why she suddenly stopped answering my call." Jason looked at Tommy who look at him differently.

"Direct to the point, Jase." He said with a stain of irritation.

Jason just smirked at Tommy.

"She is awake, Tommy." Upon hearing it, Tommy ran to Mia's room while Jason went on to inform the doctor.

"Everything is fine." The doctor said looking at Mia. "We can remove the other equipment connected to your body now."

The doctor's companion helped in removing the things that are connected to her body, within minutes she was able to breath independently again.

Kim immediately gave her a warm and tight embrace and scolding her for what she did and for making her worry, until Ashley but in and hug Mia too, telling her how happy she was that she is awake now.

She apologizes to what happened and made sure that it will not happen again.

After talking to her, everyone left leaving Tommy alone with Mia. Mia smiled at him. Tommy sat to the chair beside her at fidgeted.

Mia chuckled. "I'm happy that you are my father, dad."

Tommy looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry for not coming for you before. For what happened…"

Mia stopped him before he could utter another word. "I am not bitter on what had happened before. I am even thankful of it because it made me the person who I am now.''

Tommy smiled. "Thank you!"

"I love you, Dad. I always meant to tell you that. I am thankful that I have you as my father." Mia said before she fell to a deep slumber.

Tommy smiled as his hand stroke her hair.

"I love you too, my princess."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Sorry guys, I thought I got the idea for another story but the idea was too complicated. Maybe I should just concentrate on this one. Do leave comments; tell me what you think about the story and what to improve next time. I hope you could help me improve the story by commenting especially on areas that I locked in.

Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright we are up to coupling now. Ashley and Andros are the only ones who had a clear understanding here, especially since they have been married for a couple of years now. Read at how Andros reacts to how the others make a joke regarding Mia. Well, watch out how Tommy would react. It is understandable, Mia is there only daughter, what do you expect.

Oh, before I forgot, I am only making some of the power ranger couples, I still not sure of the others though.

Disclaimer I don't own Power rangers.

Chapter 15 'the meddling Vessel'

Nick's POV

It was Nick's turn to bring food for Mia, he was happy cause he could ask Mia about something that he couldn't tell to the others even to his own parents. Mia had always the only person whom he could talk to about anything out of the blue. He don't know why but he felt comfortable every time he is with her.

The moment he reached Mia's room, he saw her trying to sneak out of her room, he sighed and brought out his wand morpher to levitate Mia and bring her back to bed.

Mia pouted at this and face palmed as she was returned to bed. Nick smiled at Mia, and set the food on the food stand and placed it near her bed.

Mia sat straight and grabbed the spoon and started eating.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"Good, this food is a lot tastier than this morning." Mia commented.

"How could that be, they all just taste the same." He said, confused as what Mia meant.

"Why don't you try to sit between two people who are glaring like daggers at each other?" Mia said annoyance is evident in her voice. "Will you be able to eat properly?" She shook her head remembering the event during breakfast.

He even saw her shiver, he laughed at this. Then he kept quiet, he too is in the same boat as those two. Liking someone but scared to tell her because her sister likes him too. He doesn't want to hurt anyone so he decided to keep his feelings away.

"What do you like most, is it the pink or the blue?" Mia asked taking him out from his reverie.

Nick was a little bit startled when Mia asked him.

"What?"

He saw Mia laughed at him. "I am asking what you liked the most, is it the blue or the Pink?" Mia said the moment she stopped laughing. "You are here but your mind seems to be far away."

He laughed at her comment. "I like Pink the most."

"Is that her color?'' She asked curiously.

Nick just looked at her.

"Is she mad because you are here?"

Nick shook his head.

"It is way too complicated." Mia looks at him questioningly.

Nick smiled. "Her sister likes me and I know she doesn't want her sister to get hurt because of what I felt. She is my friend and the last thing I wanted to do is hurt her."

Mia nodded in understanding. "What if that girl likes you too? Will you just give it up?"

Nick looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "You know it is a lot more difficult to hide your feelings toward the person you like, worse is when she found someone whom she would love since she doesn't know if you like her or not."

"Are you telling me to confess my feelings to her?" Nick asked right brow rose. Mia nodded.

Nick shook his head. "No way. I already told you I can't especially since her sister likes me."

"But that doesn't mean you won't like her sister. Remember, you can always have a little chance to be happy so I suggest you should grab the opportunity and confess to that Pink of yours."

"Do you think so?" Mia nodded again.

"Of course, take your chances, Nick, because sometimes that is the only chance you've got."

Nick become quite, Mia knew that he was already thinking about what she just said. She continued eating, who knew, maybe later on she won't be able to eat properly again.

"Maybe you are right." Nick suddenly stated. Mia looked at him and smiled.

"Could you accompany me later outside, I think I needed fresh air after this talk." Nick smiled.

"Sure."

"By the way, who is bringing my dinner?"

Nick thought for a moment.

"I think it was Karone." Mia made a face upon hearing it which made Nick's brows furrowed.

"What is the matter?"

"If it was Aunt Karone, that means Leo will definitely follow her here. Oh my gosh!" Mia said disappointedly.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Leo keeps on following Aunt Karone anywhere, and for him, my room is the best place for them to talk, but instead of talking, they keep on bickering and then come with their dagger glares." Mia sighed. "Oh, how I wish I can eat with you guys again and not here in my room."

Nick laughed, he couldn't believe what Mia had just said, but knowing Mia complaining those things it would be true.

"Isn't that an interesting event?"

"How can I ever regain my strength if I can't eat properly? I better complain this to Dad if he ever comes here or to father; I hope they could do something about it." Nick smiled and an idea came to his mind.

"Finish your meal then I can accompany you going out."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jayden's POV

Jayden watched at how the two talked inside Mia's room, he watch at how happy Mia could be while talking to the Mystic red ranger.

He never saw her act like that, complaining about something, she never saw complain regarding their teammate before.

"_What kind of relationship do those two have?" _He thought. He could tell he don't like what he sees, he wanted to go in and join theme, the problem is he doesn't have any reason to but in, he is not Mia's boyfriend.

"_Worst, I have no idea on what Mia feels right now. Mike even admitted that the Conner really looks good." _Jayden was becoming depressed as he keep on thinking on what Mia really felt.

"I better go check on the others, rather than staying here." He decided. He took a long deep breath and walk but keep on stopping on every step he make, and every time he stop, he breath in a sigh, trying to stop the pain that keeps on building up on his heart.

"Jayden, Man , are you okay?''

Jayden looked at where the voice from and saw Mike. He shook his head and started to walk away and this time no more stopping.

"Jayden, Wait up." He heard Mike half yelled.

Jayden never stop though, all he cares about is to lessen the pain that keeps on growing in his heart.

Nick and Mia sneaked out and wonder around Reefside.

"This is a lot better than staying in that room." Mia said as she looked around the mall.

Nick smiled as he too looks for something he would want to buy. As he look around he saw two familiar figures, that are following them. He smiled as he held Mia's arms bringing her to another part of the mall.

Mia is oblivious to what is happening so she thought that Nick just saw something else that he wanted so she went along and enjoyed herself.

On the other hand, Nick enjoyed himself as he secretly observes how one of them reacts every time he touches Mia's arms to tell her or show her something interesting. How he loved seeing him wanted to attack him while his companion is tired of trying to stop him.

"Hey, are okay?" Mia asked when she noticed him secretly looking on something, she was about to check what he was looking but he immediately pulled her gently and brought her somewhere else. He doesn't like to end the predicament he was giving him, h wanted to know how he will react to his friendly gestures towards Mia.

"_I couldn't just believe that he really rejected Mia when she confessed to him, if he is acting like this." _Nick thought. _"Maybe there is some part I didn't hear from the conversation Trini, Kim and Ashley had the other day."_

"Hey!" Mia nudges him. He looked at her.

"Look at that." Mia pointed on a pink headphone. "You better buy that for her, Nick, I'm sure she would like that."

Nick went to check it as Mia followed him. He smiled gently as he remembered how Vida love to hit on the music.

"Hmmmnnn… Cute isn't it?" Mia said, he smiled and nodded. He took the headphone and head to the teller and paid for it. After paying for it, Mia run to him and linked her hand to him, Nick look at him as he saw how the poor guy slumped on the floor, he shook his head.

"_Is that how I reacted every time I see Vida being so closed to Xander."_ He shook his head. _"I guess not."_

"Poor guy." He murmured

"What did you say?" Mia asked.

"Let's look for other things that we could buy." He said and led the way. Mia looked at him confusedly.

"I'm sure that is not what he said."

Nick look at her. "Let's go." Mia nodded and run to him.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Jayden and Mike are talking about training when they saw, Mia and Nick sneaking out of the headquarters.

"Where are they going?" Mike asked looking at Jayden. Jayden just shook his head and followed the two.

"Hey, Jayden, where are you going?" Mike said as he followed him. Jayden didn't reply, instead he just walked silently and enough distance from the two so they wouldn't notice him.

Mike look at Jayden disappointedly. "Damn, I hate this side of yours." He said as he follows Jayden.

"Jay!" Mike said as he stood in front of Jayden. "It is not good to spy on people having dates. We are disturbing their privacy, you know."

"Date?" Jayden hissed. "Why would they date?"

Mike looked at him, right brow raised. Jayden turned to pass through him while Mike turned around and look at him.

"Maybe they like each other."

Jayden stopped. "I don't think so." He said and continued on following the two. Mike raised his hands in frustration and followed Jayden. But then smiled, this is one of the rare moments that he saw his leader become very jealous over someone who couldn't care much of him nowadays.

"This seems to be interesting." He said excitement in his tone.

Mia and Nick stopped in a mall looking for something they could buy while Jayden and Mike were not to far away from them but a safe area where they couldn't be seen.

The moment Nick hold Mia's arm leading her to another area of the mall, Jayden's hand fisted. The second time he touches her, he was about to show himself to the two but was stopped by Mike.

"Easy man, Easy. We are just following them. We aren't supposed to be showing up there and ruined their date." Mike said. But to his dismay, Jayden keep on almost attacking Nick.

"Jayden, listen well. We are not here to destroy their date. We are already invading them just by following them here." Mike stated, exasperated by his friend's action.

"Can't you see, he keeps on holding Mia's arm, his taking advantage of her, without her noticing it?" Jayden said frustration is evident in his face.

"That's it, he is just holding her arm, nothing's wrong with that." Mike said equally frustrated.

When they looked at the two, they saw Mia running towards Nick and linked her hand to Nick.

"Oh oh, that did it." Mike stated as he saw Jayden slumped on the floor defeated.

The two still followed the couple as they make their rounds in the mall, Jayden has no more strength

To try and but in to what Mike keeps on telling him a date.

After an hour of following the two, they finally decided to go home which made Mike to sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness, we are going back. I am so tired.'' Mike complained once he reached his room, he looked at Jayden who is now pacing back in forth, which made Mike sigh for the second time.

"I couldn't believe she would sneak out just to go out for a date." Jayden said.

"Jayden, Mia has all the right to do the things she wanted to do." Mike said.

"She isn't well yet, she just came from coma." Jayden defended.

"That was how many weeks ago, she is okay now." Mike said, trying to defend his sister.

"I am not saying that it is Mia's fault, what I am saying is, Nick knew Mia's condition, he must know that bringing Mia anywhere might not be good in her health." Jayden said.

"Admit it, you are just jealous." Mike said, and he hit it. That made Jayden to keep quite.

"Don't worry, I was about to visit Mia later. I will ask her if she like Nick." Jayden just nodded.

Mike is on the way going to Mia's room when he heard people talking. When he look he they were, it was Andros, Jason and Tommy.

"Is this really okay?" Andros asked. "Calling back all the other rangers?''

"Mia called Karone already." Jason said

"But why would she call her?" Andros asked

"Karone has to face Dark Spectre in order to redeem herself." Tommy answered. "I guess that is what Mia was thinking. And maybe she has a hidden agenda on calling her here."

Jason and Andros looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Jason stated. "Mia and you have the same way of thinking most of the times."

Andros raised his brows as Tommy smiled at Jason comments. Mike secretly agreed.

"_Yeah, they do."_ He decided to move on to his destination.

"_Maybe they are right, it would be better if we let the other rangers join this battle. I better suggest to Mia that we call the team to help us. Besides the other red rangers listen to her more than her father."_

The moment he entered Mia's room, he saw her frowning, with her are two of the Lost galaxy ranger glaring daggers at each other. Mike stopped at his track.

"Mike!" Mia said as she noticed him standing in the door. She was about to walk going to him when Karone stops her.

"Mia, you should eat your meal. You haven't touched it yet."

"Ow….. Yes Aunt Karone…" she sat and signaled Mike to come in, Mike was about to refuse when Leo looks at him.

"Mike come in, I guess you have some important matters to discuss with Mia, I believe."

"Y-yeah…." Mike sat on the couch as he look at the three.

"Ahmmnnn.. So how have you been guys?" Mia said trying to start a conversation.

"Fine." Mike immediately answered. Mia looked at Karone.

"I am still not used on staying here, but I'll get accustom to it soon." Karone said.

"You would have been accustomed of staying here if you didn't just disappear." Leo said.

Karone look at exasperated. "I already told you my reason. What part of it can't you understand?"

"Everything, I don't understand everything." Leo hissed.

"_Good move, Mia, smooth." _Mia silently scolded her herself.

"Do I have to explain everything to you again?" Karone stated as she starts to become frustrated at Leo's stubbornness.

"No! You don't have to, because your reason is not acceptable. You could have told us your fear, everything, we could have helped you. We are friend, right?"

"That's the point, you are just my friends, and I can't keep on drag you to my problem when all of you are starting to have a good life." Karone half yelled and then bolted out of the room. Mia just sighed as he saw Leo get a lot angry at what Karone had said.

"Leo" She called. Leo looks at her. "Tell me; what is the reason, that you can't accept her reason when her brother understands her motives on leaving, her fears."

Leo stared at Mia for a long time. "You don't understand a thing about this Mia."

"I do." Mia said.

"Yeah, she does." Mike agreed. Mia looked at Mike and smiled. "She left us without even saying any reason why she left. And then she came back not even saying a word then we just knew it by seeing it and hearing from you guys but not from her own lips. So what is the reason why you can't understand her.'' Mike's brow rose.

Leo kept discreet. "What part of it that you can't accept the part where she left or the reason why she left?"

Leo look away. "When Aunt Karone came here to earth, she accepted the fact that she has to face danger again, or the fact that she might be turned into evil again. And the fact that she is back to see you choosing Kendrix over her."

Leo's eyes widened. "But I guess, the way I look at it, you like Kendrix the way Aunt Karone likes you. You love Kendrix."

"Did Karone tell you that?" Leo asked. Mia shook her head.

"It is what I observe while watching at everyone." Leo was about to leave when Mia stop him. "Leave her alone, she already moved on; don't open the wound she successfully healed."

Leo's hand fisted. Mike had seen this and unbelievingly looks at Mia.

"Or I am truly got the wrong idea of what I had observe. Are you confused on your own feelings that you don't know whether you like Kendrix or Karone?" Mia looked at him wondering. But all she got was a wide eye stare from Leo.

"When Aunt Karone went away, instead of giving you the chance to realize your feelings you end up with anger and loneliness. And a lot more confused on what you really feel." Leo sighed and sat down beside her and hugs her. Mia just smiled and tries to comfort him.

"You better go to Tommy or to Jason; I guess they could help you with your problem." Mia said. Leo laughs.

"I don't think they could help me, they too have the same problem as mine."

Mia smiled remembering her predicament early this morning. "Yeah, but at least you could try."

Leo nodded and went out of the room, Mia immediately grab the food in front of her and take a bite. Mike sighed.

"That was a nice advice you gave him." Mia smiled at him.

"If I don't do that I won't be able to eat."

Mike laughed.

"I saw you." Mia questioningly looks at him. "I saw you sneaking out, together with Nick."

Mia almost chokes when she heard him. Mike ran to her and soothes her as she calmed down from coughing and giving her water to drink.

"Are you two dating?" Mike asked afterwards. Mia look at him laugh.

"What?" Mike said.

"Of course not, I needed to go out from this room once in a while, besides, he confided something to me." Mike's brow rose.

"What is it?" Mia shook her head.

"I can't tell you, I have no right to."

Mike nodded in understanding. "As long as the two of you aren't dating that's good. I don't like him for you."

Mia laughed at this.

"By the way, aren't you going to call Lauren and the others here, I'm sure we are going to need their help now."

Mia suspiciously looked at him. "What?" Mike asked confusedly.

"Do you have something for Lauren?" Mia asked. "For the past few days, you've been talking about Lauren all the time."

Mike's cheeks turned pink and vigorously shook his head.

"Aha, you do like her, don't you?" Mike's eyes widened.

"Oh, Mike has something for Lauren. That is why you keep on complaining when Lauren said that Conner is handsome." Mia teased. Mike was about to speak up but he has nothing in retort.

"Mike likes Lauren." Mia said with an excited tone.

"Oh, stop it already. You don't have to keep repeating it." Mike pouted, but Mia continued laughing at this.

"Mike likes Lauren, Mike likes Lauren." She keeps on repeating and it started to annoy Mike. Then suddenly Mia stopped laughing and become so serious.

"But Lauren likes Conner." She said as she saw Mike's expression change into pain. Mia smiled at how he reacts.

"Got you there, it is just a joke. See you can't deny it anymore." Mike glare at her.

"That is not a good joke."

"I know." Mia happily answered.

"How could you joke such thing when you know that I like her?" Mike half yelled.

Mia acted like she was thinking. "I would love to see how you would react about it."

"You." Mike said as his finger pointed at Mia.

"What's happening here?" A very confused Antonio asked. Both looked at him.

Mike could tell that Antonio is a little bit hurt when he saw how the two of them could squabble in such a way. Mike was about to explain things but Mia interjected and signal Antonio to come in.

"Nothing, Mike just told me something about the team coming here to defeat the enemies." Mia stated.

"But the two of you are arguing." Antonio said.

"He is pointing a point about bringing the group here." Mia looked at Mike and winked at him. Mike just smiled at it and mouthed Thank you.

"Okay." Antonio went back to his happy demeanor and started to become bubbly again. He too started to tell stories about the cruise he went in. How he had fun and that he enjoyed it.

Mike and Mia just made some comments at Antonio's cruise.

"How about you, Mia, What did you do for the past year?" Mike asked. Mia smiled.

"After discovering my marks, I was brought to planet Aquitar." Mike and Antonio looked at her wide eyed. "I stayed there for almost a year, training and learning about who I really am."

Mia smiled. "And I had a great time staying there, because mother and father are there visiting me and caring for me."

Mike smiled and messed her hair.

"I am happy to hear that."

Mia went to find Udonna around the headquarters, only to find her in the head quarter's garden.

"Udonna, can I ask you something?" Udonna looked at her and nodded and seated in the nearest bench, Udonna signal her to sit too.

"What is it?"

"It is about the ranger named Vida. Can you call her here?" Mia asked. Udonna nodded but she is a little confused on what Mia is trying to do.

"What is the reason that you are doing this, Mia?" Udonna asked.

"I wanted to do something for the rangers as a gratitude for what they did and are going to do."

'You know that you don't have to do this, they are helping you with their free will."

Mia smiled

"I know that but I want to know if my theory is right." Mia answered.

"What theory?"

"Regarding the rangers I am looking for."

Udonna stared at her.

"The Cosmos ranger?" Mia nodded.

"I guess I found them."

"Where are they?" Udonna excitedly asked.

"Here." Udonna frowned then she understands.

"The rangers themselves are the rangers you are looking for?" Mia nodded.

"It was confirmed the moment Casey was able to use the Celestial crystal. But I am a little bit confused because Casey was able to use only half of the power of the celestial crystal."

"What do you think is the reason?"

"There is something that is hindering them in using the crystal. And I believe it has to do with their feelings."

"Are you going to fix it for them?"

Mia shook her head, "I can't do that, all I can do is give them advice and to meddle a little bit so they could do something about it."

"But what if it is about love, about their relationship to other rangers or to a civilian?"

"The only way is to let them know about the battle we are having."

"We have to involve them on the battle." Udonna inquired as Mia smiled sadly as she nodded.

"I know I am cruel to think about it."

"You aren't, doing it is the only way, so I will help you in the best way I can."

"Thank you, Udonna. But we should keep this plan as a secret for the both of us, do not tell anyone about this. I want them to realize their own feelings and try to solve their own problems without the feeling of being pressured. I still want them to have a normal life even in this kind of situation."

Udonna smiled. "Well this would be interesting; we will see how these rangers grow up to this challenge."

This time it was Mia's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

''The rangers are all grown-ups but they still think as if they are teenagers, Mia. They act without thinking and worst they just make decisions without analyzing the situation."

Mia laughed at Udonna's comment; she looked as the older woman start to dial at her wand morpher.

"Vida, as the Pink Mystic force ranger, I summon you and perform your duty in saving the world."

Mia smiled.

"Come here alone, the others will be summoned once they are needed." Udonna turned off their communication and nodded to Mia.

"Thank you for trusting me, Udonna." Mia said. Udonna smiled as she shook her head.

"What do you think would happen once she is here?" Mia asked.

"Just wait and see." A grin appeared on Udonna's face.

To be continued…...

Please do give a review, and tell me if there was a problem, something is missing and etc regarding the story so I know what to add or improve on the next chapter. Thank you.

I like Pink rangers so much.

By the way, was it good for someone to interfere to a friend's personal affair? Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank on all those people who keeps on reading this story and to those who give a review, I hope you will continue reading this stories and the other stories that are coming. Thank you very much

Disclaimer I don't own Power rangers

Chapter 16

It was an ordinary day at the ranger base; Nick was at the training room teaching Mia on how to use magic and spells while the others are busy doing something else.

"What was the reason again why you agreed with the thought of removing your memories of your past lives as the Celestial vessel?" Nick tiredly asked. "I just wanted to be reminded."

Mia looked at the bored Nick and smiled.

"Having past memories would just pull me down."

"But you don't have to learn things all over again." Nick emphasized.

"You are right, but if that happens then I would never have a normal life knowing that someday I have to defeat evil and I may die again. All I am going to do is train and train and train until I forgot to try to have a normal life." Mia said as she look away. "According to the legends the previous vessels never reach the age of 21."

Nick look down realizing her answer.

"Hey! Don't feel bad. It was my destiny, besides I am alone fighting before but now I won't be fighting alone. I have you guys. I am not alone anymore.'' Mia comforted.

Nick smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. You have Andros, your father. You have Tommy, Jason, Billy and the others in front of you, protecting you." Mia smiled sadly.

"Hey, what is the matter? Did I say something wrong?''

Mia shook her head.

"All of you are my family now. Not telling you the truth makes me feel bad."

"What truth?" Nick asked.

"Dr. O is my biological father, Nick." Mia stated looking straight at Nick's eyes.

Nick smiled and pats Mia's shoulder.

"I know." Mia looked at him. "I heard you, Tommy, Jason, Kim, Trini and Billy talking about it and the reason why you want to keep it a secret. And I understand you don't have to say sorry. All of you are thinking of this battle and we all need to concentrate on it, no destruction at all."

Mia smiled and hug Nick to say thank you.

Suddenly both heard something fall down the floor when they look where it came from, it was Antonio looking at them, his jaw drop, and hurt is evident in his eyes.

Nick smiled at how the guy reacts; Antonio and Jayden had been very caring towards Mia since they came here. Tommy and Andros were very much irritated by it that they almost attack these guys. Thanks to Ashley and the death glare of Kim that the two couldn't do it, but what amaze him more is how oblivious Mia could be towards the feeling of the two. He even wanted to yell at her but thinking of her circumstances he could understand why she has no time to recognize their feelings.

"Chi- chica, what are you two doing?" Antonio asked.

"We are just hugging each other." Nick nonchalantly stated but the truth he wanted to laugh especially when he saw Antonio's shock face.

Mia playfully smacks his arm as she look and smiled at Antonio.

"I just ask him for advice, and then hug him as thanks."

Antonio nodded in relief. "I believe you."

Mia's brows furrowed by Antonio's answer. "What do you mean by that?"

Nick shook his head while looking at Antonio.

"Sorry man!" He said as Mia look at him but the moment she was about to ask the alarm went on.

"_Guys, the enemy are at the quarry. Be careful." _Billy said through the intercom.

The trios look at each other and nodded in understanding as they ran out of the training room.

At the rock quarry, the monster named Octomus and his army are waiting.

"Vessel, this is your end. I shall destroy you with my own hands the way your puppets sealed me."

His blazing eyes are full of anger.

"You will pay for all the humiliation you have caused me."

"That won't happen, Octomus." The red Mystic ranger stated as he appear together with the other rangers morphed except for Mia.

This made Octomus mad. "Look at how coward you are, vessel, bringing along your puppets."

Mia smiled. "You are calling me a coward but it was you who brought your army with you. And these people, they aren't my puppets they are my family."

"Shut up, vessel, and face you death." Octomus signaled his army to attack. Tommy went in front of Mia and defended her from the incoming hidias.

All they knew is they are winning since the numbers of hidias are decreasing but Mia is a little bit wary on how things goes so easily, when she looked at Octomus, he is calm watching the rangers fight. She look around, her eyes widened the moment he noticed that many of Octomus' army are hiding behind the rocks, she looked at the rangers and she knew that most of them are getting exhausted.

She move closer to the nearest red ranger which is at that time her father Andros.

"Mia, stay at the back we got this." Andros stated.

"There are more of them hiding on those rocks, waiting for all of us to get exhausted." Mia worriedly stated

Andros looks at her and scans the rocks she was talking about and was shock when he noticed them too.

He immediately moves closer to Tommy and informed him about what Mia saw. But that was Andros' big mistake, the moment he went further from Mia the Styxoids that are hiding immediately attack Mia. Mia immediately reacted to this by instinct and bravely fought them with barehanded. The other rangers run to her rescue but they were stopped by the styxoid.

Mia was able to fight the styxoids easily but with one wrong move she fall to the ground, luckily for her before one of the styxoids even lay their weapon to her body the styxoid is hit with a spell and fall down the ground and disappeared. All looked at the source and two other new rangers.

"Blue Mystic Ranger." The blue ranger introduced herself.

"Pink Mystic Ranger, Do you need help?" The ranger in pink asked as she started to attack the other styxoids near Mia. She even helped her to stand up.

"Let me give you a hand." She said as she offered her hand to her. Mia smiled and accepted the help and both made their stand and fought the styxoids backing each other, while the blue ranger went to the Red mystic ranger's side.

The red mystic ranger went to attack Octomus but was intercepted by one of Octomus revived minion and was thrown away.

"Koragg." Gasped the Pink ranger and went to help the red mystic ranger together with Mia.

"Nick." Called by the pink mystic ranger as she help him stand to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Nick nodded. "I am happy to see you again, V."

"I am happy to see you too, Nick." The Pink Mystic Ranger placidly stated. They both stared at each other as if both aren't wearing their helmit.

Mia on the other hand look at them, right brow raised as she see how the two could be oblivious to their surroundings. She sighed, she hated to interrupt but she has to.

She loudly cleared her throat and thankful that the two look at her.

"I know that it was very wrong to interrupt but I guess this isn't the time for you two to be staring at each other when we are in the middle of the fight." Both turned away and attack the incoming styxoids.

Mia sighed again but smiled as she knew the two are blushing from embarrassment. What she didn't know was the blue mystic ranger isn't happy how the two reacted to each other.

"**NICK." **She called. **"V."**

The two look at her. **"YOU TWO ATTACK KORAGG TOGETHER."**

Nick and V nodded and attack koragg leaving him wounded so badly.

Octomus maddened at the turn of events and releases his powers and aim it to Mia.

Mia repelled the attack by making a shield and went directly to Octomus wounding him. He left leaving behind the wounded Koragg and his styxoids and a few hidias.

"Let's finish this." Nick stated and he and Vida combined their powers and finish Koragg while the other rangers finished the remaining Hidias and Styxoids. Once Koragg was destroyed, it was revived and increases it size. Mia went in front of everyone.

"**I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WATCHING, MECHEDEK, WATCH AS HOW I OBTAIN THE POWER OF GENBU."** Mia yelled and with that her body is enclose with bright light as a Giant turtle showed up and destroy Koragg with just one blow.

After that Genbu disappear and Mia collapsed, but before she hit the ground Tommy catches her.

"What an incredible power." TJ amazedly stated.

"Yeah, but using that cause too much of her strength. She isn't fully healed but still she did that." Andros said, totally frustrated by Mia's action.

"How stubborn you are? Like your dad." Nick whispered and smiled.

"We better bring her to the Headquarter and let her rest. Octomus is coming back and we have to be prepared with his return. "Jason stated and teleported to the head quarter together with Tommy, the unconscious Mia and Andros while the others unmorphed and walk going back.

Nick tried to look for a chance to talk to Vida alone but Madison keeps on talking to him letting Vida to talk to Conner.

Vida is laughing at what Conner had been saying; he wanted to hear what they are talking about.

"_Am I jealous of Conner too? They are just talking, Nick, calm yourself." _He told himself as he glared like daggers at the two.

At that moment, Vida look at him and her brows quirk the moment she saw the way he look at them. He look away, but at the same time thankful because the two stopped talking with one another.

"Nick." Nick looked at his side and saw Madison looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Nick just nodded and continued walking; he didn't notice the sad expression that has become visible on Madison's face.

At Mia's room, Vida was staring at the sleeping form of Mia. She was happy that she was able to meet the Celestial Vessel and the chance to stay beside Nick again even if Nick only treats her as a sister still she is happy to be around him.

"I know this may seem insanity but I am happy that this battle happened." Vida started. "Why? Because I wanted to stay beside Nick not just to fight but because I really do like him a lot."

"Then tell him what you feel."

Vida was startled when she heard the voice she looks at Mia who is fully awake now.

"Oh!" Vida said in shock as her cheeks turn pink. Mia smiled.

"We are not officially introduced, right? I am Mia, Nice meeting you." Mia offered her hand to Vida.

Vida smiled and accepted Mia's hand. "I am Vida Rocca. Nice meeting you too."

"Why don't you tell him what you feel?" Mia stated getting back to what Vida had stated a while ago.

Vida smiled sadly and shook her head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't."

Mia sat down while looking at her questioningly.

"My sister, Madison, like him too. And the last thing I wanted to do is to hurt her."

Mia looks down sadly. "I understand what you mean, but what if he likes you too and just don't know what to do or how to tell you." Vida smiled, these time a sweet one. "You're not just hurting yourself but also Nick and Madison."

"I saw how you miss each other, even with your helmets on. Both of you aren't just connected by your ranger duty but also with your heart." Vida keep quite at this as she remembers what happened a while ago.

"Besides, allowing Madison to know the truth would help her move on."

Vida stood up and push Mia to the bed gently. "You should rest, Mia. You need that. You used up all your strength a while ago so you better rest, okay."

She turned her back and went to the door. "Think what I've told you, Vida.''

She stopped but then immediately continued. She walked aimlessly around the headquarter head down. Her mind is somewhere, that she wasn't able to notice someone following her. She didn't even notice that the person already beside her.

"Vida." The person called but she didn't respond instead she continued walking until she felt someone grasped her arm. The moment she turned around she saw Nick.

"Nick?" She shockingly stated.

"Are you okay?" Nick concernedly asked. He even touches Vida's head to check if she was sick. Vida nodded.

"Do you have any problem?" Vida shook her head. Then she notice someone looking at them. Her eyes widened a bit and guilt grew on her heart the moment she saw pain on her sister's face.

"I need to rest to. I get so exhausted. Goodnight, Nick." She said as she turned her back and waved, but before she could make one step, Nick grasped her hand. She looked at him.

"If you have any problem at all, just find me." Vida smiled and nodded.

The moment she turned her back and started to walk tears started to run down her cheeks. Her hurt is aching because she knew she can never be with the person she loves the most. She has to sacrifice her own feelings for the happiness of her sister and Nick, the man she loves.

"_You have to be strong, V." _she told herself.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Vida keeps on turning on her bed, she couldn't sleep, Mia's words keeps on repeating on her head.

She look at her sister who is sleeping soundly on the other bed, pain and guilt suddenly mixed up on her heart upon remembering the predicament she is in.

"I need to go out." She whispered to herself and quietly walks to the door.

She keeps on walking for over thirty minutes only to be lead to the training where Nick is currently training alone. She gasped and slowly walking away hoping that Nick didn't notice her.

"Why do you keep on avoiding me, V?" She heard Nick said when she looked at him, he was still not facing her but he stop training.

"Of course not, why would I avoid you." Vida reasoned.

"You only know the answer, Vida." Nick stated this time he face her and intently stared at her. Vida keep quiet and look away and a struggle between her heart and brain is taking place and become oblivious to reality that she didn't notice that Nick is only inches away from her.

She was taken away from her reverie when Nick places his finger under his chin and elevates it so he could see her beautiful face; eyes locked with one another and slowly close it as Nick starts to lean to her.

Unfortunately, before they could kiss each other they heard a cup falling on the floor both spun blushingly to where the sound came from, they saw Mia looking at them wide eye. But the moment she notices that the two are looking at her she panic.

"Ahmnn….. Sorry guys, I just came from the kitchen to get water and the only way for me to get there is coming this way. I didn't. ahhmmmm." Mia said trying to think of reason.

"It's okay; I know you won't spy on us." Nick said a fake smile on his face.

"O—Of course not." Mia answered and immediately picked up the fallen cup. "I am going ahead. Excuse me." Mia Hurriedly run to her room as the two laughed at Mia.

Nick face Vida again and this time taking her lips with his without any warning which startled Vida for a few seconds and then kiss him back.

But then Vida came back to her senses and push Nick away. Nick looks at her inquisitively and hurt.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't do this." She meant to go away but Nick grabs her hand.

"What is wrong about us?" Nick said hurt in his voice. "Clearly you like me and I like you a lot so what is the matter?" Vida looked at him eyes widely open.

"You like me?'' Nick nodded. Vida was happy but a sudden realization hit her.

"We can't be together." Vida said as she tried to stop the tears to pour down as she successfully removing Nick's grasp from her arm.

"Why?" Nick is now frustrated he couldn't take the pain this girl in front of her is doing. "Tell me your reason."

"We can't because I…. We….." Vida couldn't think of reasons as to why they couldn't be together.

"What?" Nick half yelled. Tears starts to flow on his cheeks, which makes her feel bumpier inside.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, we just can't just be together. We can't." With this she ran away from him. When she looks back she saw him kicking the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but it isn't me whom you're supposed to like, it should be Maddie, not me."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Four days had passed since Nick and Vida had the talk, Vida is obviously is avoiding him as Nick tries to talk to her.

Nick was able to corner Vida on the hall way and pulled her inside the room, which is by the way Mia's room. The girl is shocked when the two entered her room; she was at that time preparing to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry Mia, but this is the only place where we could talk without anyone interrupting us." Nick look at Vida seriously.

"Now tell me, Vida, tell me your reason why we can't be together?" Nick asked.

"Why is it difficult for you to understand that we just can't be together?" Vida ask back.

"How can I understand it? You aren't telling me a good reason, saying that we just can't be together." Nick said.

The two continued with their conversation not giving up, and when Vida tries to go away, Nick stops her and then they continue talking. Mia who is watching them for more three hours now is very much frustrated.

"Guys." She called to get their attention and she did with just one try. "Even if you stay here the whole night nothing will happen if you aren't being truthful to each other. If both of you love each other, try to listen and understand what the other half is saying and be patient."

Mia looks at the two adult looking at her.

"I know I am younger than the two of you, but as of now, you two need advice and I am the only one here." A smile formed in her lips. "I can see that both of you like each other, but the reason that keeping you away hurts not just the two of you but also that person."

Vida look at her questioningly.

"I saw Madison get sad as she look at Nick being so frustrated with something she couldn't pinpoint. She wanted to help but everytime she tried, Nick push her aside." Mia looks away from them. "She doesn't know the truth, will that stay like that, won't you tell her so she could start to move on with her life and start to fall with someone else?"

Vida and Nick are both quiet, in deep thoughts.

"Now if you continue this, you aren't just hurting yourselves but Madison too. And the rest of the gang, they are all worried for the two of you."

Vida smiled and walked over to Mia and hug her.

"Thank you." With this the two went out of the room together.

"I never thought Mia could be a good adviser sometimes." Vida stated.

"Always, Mia grew up with two rangers, Kim and Trini." Nick stated smiling.

Vida nodded then all of a sudden, Nick stared at her, right brow raise.

"I couldn't believe we are talking like this after Mia said something like that." Nick realizes what Vida was saying and laugh as well.

"What could she be thinking now?" Nick asked.

"That we are kids fighting for something we don't understand." Vida smiled gently as she looks at Nick. Both of them laugh.

"Maddie came to me two days ago telling me what she feels for me." Vida stops and look at Nick.

Vida never thought it would be this painful, hearing that her sister had already confessed to the man they both love. She wanted to cry but if she did then all her effort in avoiding Nick would go to waste.

"_This is what I want, right?" _She asks herself.

"Is that the reason why we can't be together? Is it, because Madison likes me?" Nick asks holding her shoulders. Vida look away but Nick uses his right hand to hold Vida's face so he could look into her eyes. "Is it?"

Vida nodded as tears started to run down her cheeks. Nick smiled.

"Then, that is unacceptable. I will fix everything but I need you to promise me that when everything is fine, you won't avoid or run away from me again." Vida nodded again this time she is smiling. Nick put his arms around Vida's body securely.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you more, V."

Everyone is at the park facing Octomus and his army again and this time the rangers are more prepared by easily defeating his minions.

"You are no match for us Octomus." Nick stated. **"MAGI STAFF- SWORD MODE"**

Nick attacked Octomus and Vida came to help him.

"Nick, let us do this together." Vida stated.

Nick nodded, both made a great team, they synchronize with one another as they attack and defend each other from Octomus' attack.

Mia saw how Nick and Vida fought Octomus and smiled, she closes her eyes and her body glowed. At this point a bright light appeared in front of Nick, it formed into the Celestial Crystal, he reached it and felt something warm succumb his body, at the same time, a bright light also covered Vida's body, and the moment the light subsided, the two both have white eternity symbols on their chest area.

"Celestial Red mystic ranger."

"Celestial Pink Mystic ranger."

Octomus knew of this new power that the vessel had been giving to the rangers and it maddened him.

"I will show you vessel that this things won't matter to me, I will destroy your rangers and then you will go next." Octomus attacked the two rangers and as expected he was no match for the two rangers. They fought him and had defeated him, but as what happened to Casey, they had a difficult time defeating Octomus in his giant form and the Megazord obtain few damages but was able to defeat him.

Everyone rejoice at their victory but when they saw Mia collapsed and blood are gushing on her wounds everyone panic and brought her immediately to the head quarter infirmary.

"How could this happen?" Jason asks.

"Those wounds it is the same with the wounds that the Cosmos megazord have. Could it be?" Billy stated.

"Mia also receives the grazes the megazord obtain during the battle." Tommy stated. "Why didn't she tell us about it?"

"Mia had to take those entire wound to ensure that the megazord will always be at its best for the next battles." Kim stated.

"You knew about it?" Tommy stated in an impugning tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And if I tell you can you do something else. She has no other choice." Kim said trying to defend Mia and herself.

"We could have found a way for her not to do that?" Tommy answered back. "You should've persuaded her not to do such thing."

"Are you saying that I just let her do these? Are you trying to insinuate that I didn't do anything or say anything on what happened?"

"It is you who said that not me." Kim look at him venomously.

"How dare you?"

"Stop it." Trini commandingly stated. "Tommy you of all people should know that being a ranger we meant to sacrifice everything, even our own lives to save everyone. You save earth four or five times, you've sacrifice so much and now all of you are fighting again, this is Mia's way of helping everyone."

"Trini is right." Tommy implausibly look at Billy.

"Billy!"

"Tommy, Mia blame herself for involving us in this war. She thought that if only she didn't make the power rangers then all of us here would have a normal life and not here fighting and risking our lives." Billy explained.

"She never said that." Tommy said angrily.

Billy sighed. "Mia apologized to me, because I have been a ranger before and for involving me into a new war again."

"She also apologizes to me." Kim stated

"Me too." Trini stated. The other rangers also nodded agreeing to Billy's statement.

"Mia also apologized to you Tommy." Billy said.

Tommy looks at the floor shamefully on his action.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

Kim smiled so are the other rangers.

"Jeeeezzzzz, now I so agree with Mia when she said that all red are so shrewd and too confident often times." Trini stated.

"What did she say?" Conner asks. "Will you repeat that?"

"You heard what I said, Red, I don't have to repeat it." Trini said as her brow rose.

Conner looks at the other red.

"How could she say that?" The other rangers laugh at this while the Reds look at them questioningly.

"What is so funny?" Nick asks Vida. Vida just shook her head and continued laughing.

"Oooohhhh, Mia is so going to have it." Conner stated in a vexed tone.

"You are right about that." Casey said agreeing to Conner. The two look at each other and then smirk at each other as if planning a hoax against Mia.

While the others are still laughing, Nick took this chance to talk with Madison privately, as they move away from the group, Vida is worriedly looking at them until someone touches her shoulder, when she looked at who it was, it was Udonna, a smile on her face nodding as if saying that everything is okay.

Vida smiled back.

"What is it, Nick?" Madison asks the moment they both sat down on the cafeteria, facing each other.

"Is it about what I told you before, about my feelings for you?" Nervousness is evident in Madison's voice.

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings."

Madison's tears started to flow but still she smiled. "I know. I know it for a long time now."

Nick stared at her which her laugh lightly.

"You are too obvious on your feelings for Vida. Maybe I was just too blind to accept it."

"I am really sorry." Maddie shook her head.

"Never say you're sorry, Nick. I am glad that I fall in love with you because you're a good man." Maddie stated. "Thank you for telling me the truth because now I can truly move on with my life."

Nick smiled and stood up and gave Maddie a hug.

"Thank you."

"I wish you and Vida happiness."

They heard footsteps coming their way both look at who it was.

"Mia is fine; she was brought to her room. The doctor we could visit her anytime we want." Vida excitedly stated. Maddie laughed and run to hug Vida.

"I am going to visit her now. See you later." She ran away from the two not letting Vida say a single word.

Vida look at Nick worriedly, Nick smiled and walked to her and hug and kissed her on the lips.

"You don't have to worry about her; she knew that I love you for a long time. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"Really?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that shows how oblivious pink rangers are."

"What….?" Nick didn't allow her to complete her sentence by kissing her lips and a few seconds she responded to Nick's kiss.

This was a good start for the two of them, the war may go on but the most important thing is they both have each other now.

Now I am done with Nick and Vida coupling. I am still not sure on whom to pair with Troy Burrows of Megaforce, I haven't watch much of it so I don't know whom I like between Gia and Emma. I hope you could help me by telling me whom should I pair him with. By the way the next chapter will be a Cole and Alyssa coupling. As always please do read and give review and comments or do pm me. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Up for Chapter 17, I am glad to reach chapter 17 without delay, thank you for all the viewers and hope you would continue reading it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter 17

Cole is happy that his friend, Nick, was able to find true love in the middle of battle. In honesty he envy what Nick has now, being able to solve things out together and being able to fight side by side with his family, friends and the love of his life. He is an orphan, his family were kind when he was still a baby and he was raised in the wilderness by the people he consider his family now. He has his friends, the Reds, Mia his secretly adopted sister, but she don't have the woman he love. He left her with the thought that she doesn't deserve him. He has nothing to begin with, he knows nothing of the world where she belongs and he belongs to the wilderness.

She doesn't belong to him. That is what he keeps on telling himself so he will not show up to him in case his heart dictated him to. It was hard not seeing her, not hearing her voice. Maybe for how many years that had passed, she forgot everything about him, even with his friends.

''_I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this for all of us."_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder he look at who it was.

"Tommy?" He said.

"I believe Mia is waiting for that food." Tommy said in a teasing tone.

Cole smiled as he scratched his head. "Sorry, I…."

"I understand. We are in the same boat as you." Tommy said as he pat his shoulder and took the food and opened the door.

Inside, Mia is already standing and slowly wearing her jacket as if planning to go out.

The moment she looks at the door she smiled at the two men.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked as he walked inside and places the food tray on the table.

"I am hungry, I was about to go out to grab some." Mia answered. Tommy turned at Cole with a look of 'I told you so.' Cole smiled.

"Sorry, I take so long." Cole apologizes

"Nah, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I should be the one doing that since it is not your responsibility to bring my food her."

"We insisted on doing that, Mia." Cole answered. "We wanted to do that."

Tommy assisted Mia to the chair so she could eat.

"What were you thinking a while ago?" Tommy looked at him.

"Nothing!'' Cole immediately answered.

"That means you are just standing at Mia's door for a long time thinking of nothing?" Tommy's brow raise, Cole brightened while Mia chuckled.

"You can tell us whatever is bothering you." Mia said.

Tommy looked at her. "What if the thing that is bothering us is the thing you just decided on your own." Tommy said as he looks at her.

Mia looked at her. "Like what?"

"You receive those wounds after the battle." Tommy answered

"I don't have any choice."

"You do." Cole butted in. Mia looks at him. "By allowing us, the red rangers receive the hit that the Zord obtain during battle."

"I agree with you Cole. We are the one fighting, so it us who is going to receive the grazes not you." Tommy said.

"I agree with them." Andros who at the moment is leaning on the frame stated. "I hate to see you on that state, Mia."

Mia looks at Andros and saw that he is not alone. He is with the other red rangers.

"We are your comrade, which means you shouldn't be the only one suffering. Let us carry your burdens too." Eric stated.

"We are the one battling the enemy, so we should be the one bearing the pain.'' Mack said.

"This fight isn't just about you, Mia." Jayden said. Mia looks at him. "We are placing our lives in your hand, so put yours in ours.''

Mia sighed and looks at her food.

"Think of what we are telling you while eating." Nick stated as he signaled everyone to go out. Some are reluctant but Nick uses his spell so they could follow. Cole stayed behind.

Cole took a seat on the sofa and took a book on the shelf and started to read.

"Is it really okay?" Mia said.

Cole look at her from the book. "Yes, all of us had talked about that." Silent followed, Cole observes Mia as she slowly eat her food.

"What Jayden had said a while ago, he told me that you once told that to him, is it true?" Mia stopped eating and looked at him, and nodded.

"You are the one who had spoken those words to him; you must know the meaning of it, right?" Cole said. "Know that whatever you had spoken, you should also act it."

"I know, but every time all of you are fighting, guilt fill in my heart." Mia sadly stated.

"All of us wanted to live normally. That is why we are here. If Mechedek won then we will never experience that at all."

"Normal lives. Are you really having a normal life?" Mia said as she put down the spoon. "Fighting isn't a normal life."

"We need to do that, to save someone we cared about."

"But those that you cared most, are they happy seeing you fighting alone?"

"Mia?"

"I would rather die rather than always being protected. The more I see those people I cared about fighting it keeps on killing me inside." Mia looked intently at Cole. "But you know what is more painful, knowing that you can do something to help the people you love but cannot do anything because they are away from you. The pain is so unbearable that the only thing you wish for is to die."

Mia fixed the food and piled them up on the tray. She carried it and went outside leaving Cole on his thoughts.

"_Allysa, do you have the same thoughts as her?''_

Cole is staring at his morpher, he wanted to call her and tell her that he is okay but he just doesn't have the guts to do so.

"Call her." He heard someone said. The moment he looked around he saw Jayden.

"Jayden."

"Call her before it is too late." Jayden took a seat beside him. "Waiting isn't forever, Cole."

"I can't, what if she is has someone else better for her."

"What if you are wrong?" Jayden said. "When Mia left, I never went to find her, because I thought she is fine, I never thought she had been suffering being alone in a planet where I could have been there supporting her. Now, look at what she is now, a person who thinks that this battle is only hers to partake."

Cole kept quiet.

Jayden was about to say more when the alarm went on.

"_The enemy is in the park. Be careful." _

Everyone run out except for Mia and morphed. Once they reached the park they saw so many mut orgs and being led by Master Org.

While fighting, Cole realizes something.

"_If I die here, Alyssa will not be happy and she will definitely get mad at me. Or more, she will never forgive me."_

"How pathetic you are." Master org stated.

"No I am not." Cole answered back.

"I will deliver your demise, Red Ranger."

"No, you won't. I will not die here. I won't die here." Cole blocks all the attack that Master Org gave him as he countered.

"I need to return to her and tell her how much I care for her." Upon saying the words, a bright light enveloped him. The moment the light subsided, he transformed into a Cosmos Ranger.

"I am glad you have been true to yourself now." The Cosmos Lunar wolf ranger stated as he too, morphed.

"Merrick… What are you doing here?" Cole said as they attack Master org.

"I am a ranger too. So wherever evil are I am there too." Merrick said. "And I promised Alyssa, that I will find you and bring you back to her."

"Okay, let us use our powers together and destroy Org at once. I am already bored in this game of attack and block." Merrick nodded. The two combined their powers and destroy Master Org.

He was revived and becomes bigger. Cole calls for the Cosmo megazord and defeat master org with Merrick, Nick, Wes, Eric and Andros went with him in the megazord. After the battle, Coles team, received the Zord took. The others hurriedly brought them to the base to be treated. Mia was there, worriedly waiting for them.

Cole brightly smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"We are okay." He said. Andros on the other hand never spoke to anyone as he is being treated. Mia knows that he is mad.

"It's okay. Don't worry about him." Cole said when he noticed that Mia had been looking at Andros.

Cole looks at his morpher and dialed her number.

"Hello, Alyssa, it's Cole." Cole said once someone answered the other line.

"I know and I am sorry. I really am.''

Cole listened as he is being stupid for living them and told them to enjoy.

The moment the phone went back to Alyssa.

"I love you, Alyssa. Wait for me"

"I love you too." Alyssa Said. "And I will always wait for you.


	19. Chapter 19

We are up for Chapter 18, sorry for the previous chapter, it is a little bit of I don't know and the chapter is not totally uploaded, there are some words missing. I hope you would like this next chapter.

Once again I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter 18

Mia is in front of Ashley and Andros' room, but she couldn't get the courage to knock on the door.

"I didn't do anything to him, so I shouldn't feel guilty for something I didn't know." She whispered.

She is about to knock when the door opened. Ashley smiled when she sees Mia standing there, she could tell that the girl is worried.

"He isn't here. He is in the training room." Ashley stated.

"Is he Mad at me?" Mia asked. Ashley smiled and shook her head.

"There is no reason for him to get mad at you." Ashley invited her inside and ushered her to the sofa inside. "Andros told me that when they were fighting Master Org and they were hit, all of them felt an unbearable pain. He felt bad that you kept on bearing those pains just so you could protect them."

Mia bowed down her head upon hearing it.

"I know that you don't want us to suffer, but seeing you in such state hurts much more than having those physical wounds. We love you Mia. We care for you and seeing you bearing such pain and going through such hardship alone makes us feel so useless."

Mia stared at her wide eyed.

"I don't want you to feel things like that; all I ever wanted was to make sure that all of you are okay."

"I know that but you can't remove that feeling from us especially since each one of us here care for you." Ashley honestly stated. "Mia, all I am asking is for you to share the burden you are carrying."

Mia smiled and nodded at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to him."

Ashley nodded, as she accompanies her going to the door.

Mia bid goodbye to Ashley and walked towards the training room. She keeps on sighing trying to contemplate what Ashley told her, she look upward and then sighed.

She didn't notice someone coming from beside her. The only time she realizes that someone is there is when the person covered her eyes.

"If you wanted to cry, just cry." A voice said. She tried to recognize the voice out of being shock.

"Casey." She heard him laugh. He removed his hand from her face that covers her eyes and faced her.

"What are you doing here?" Mia shook her head. Casey sighed. "Looking up won't never answer your questions."

Mia looks away at what Casey just stated.

"I know." She said.

"Wasn't it that you are the Pink samurai Ranger?" Mia raised her brow as she nodded to Casey's question. "I heard Mike said that you act like Jayden during your first days as rangers."

Mia looks at Casey wide eye. "That's not true. I am not doing what he did before."

Casey smiled. "Jayden was so stubborn before, not accepting help from anyone from his team; example is he fought Deker alone saying that it was his fight and not yours, right?" Mia nodded.

"And now you are doing the same thing." Mia's brows furrowed.

"No I am not." She said.

"Yes you are." Casey said in a as matter of fact tone. "And before you say, no, do you remember what you keep on saying to every one of us. The one which you drag us to become rangers or the one bringing us to battle even if this is your battle."

Mia stopped talking and look at Casey, mouth slightly open. Casey smiled.

"Now, remember what you felt during that time." Casey said as he turned his back on her. "That is what we felt during right now. We felt like we are being left out from this battle, the battle that would determine our fate as an inhabitant of the universe."

Mia stared at him as she started to smile and took another step towards the training area.

There she saw Andros, Tommy and Jason sparring. She smiled and run to the center as Tommy and Jason launch to tackle each other. Andros saw this.

"**MIA STOP."** He yelled.

Jason and Tommy saw it too and they were able to stop in time, before they could hit Mia. All three men sighed in relief.

"What are you thinking?" Tommy said in frustration. Mia smiled. Jason just sighed, he doesn't know but he has a hint that he knows what is happening and he smiled.

"Why are you even smiling?" Andros stated as he walk towards them.

"Well it would be better if I was hit so I could tell you that I realize everything that you are telling me because I got hit."

Andros and Tommy sighed, while Jason just shook his head and smiled widely.

"I am glad that you now understand us, but doing such act isn't the nicest way to tell us that you understand." Jason calmly stated.

Mia smiled and nodded.

Tommy took a deep breath and then hugs Mia. Mia buried her face in his shoulder.

+ooo==oo=oooo=oo=oo=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o==o=o=o=oooo=o=ooo=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Kim was happy the moment she heard what Mia had said during the conference Tommy called to all the rangers.

"I am so proud of you, Mia." She said as she hugs her tightly and then pulled her away. "Come, let us go shopping.'' Mia was about to protest but she didn't let her.

The moment they reach the mall, Kim pulled Mia to a clothing store and took T shirts, blouses, dresses and pants to try on. Mia just smiled and shook her head as she followed her mom to the changing room.

Like what they always do, they try out clothes and then show it to one another. Mia went in first taking the clothes Kim choose for her. Once inside, she looked at the clothes and try the Pink blouse with rose designs and then the white pants and then went out.

Kim examines her looks and nodded then she went back inside to try the other clothes. Out of ten clothes they choose from, they only bought three pairs and it took them three hours.

But they were happy, to have a chance to do this again after being separated for more than three years now.

"Did you enjoy?" Kim asked.

"Yes mom, I did. I miss doing this with you." Mia honestly answered.

"So did I, sweetheart." Kim smiled. "Oh, let's go grab some food."

Mia nodded. "I'm starving."

Both giggle as they walk to the nearest café within the mall.

While eating, Kim looked at Mia dreamily.

"Is there something on my face?"

Kim shook her head.

"I am just thinking, when was it the last time we had a time like this." Kim said.

Mia thought for a moment.

"I guess it was the time before I went to the Shiba house and perform my duty as a power ranger."

Kim nodded. ''Speaking of Shiba, he is a fine young man."

Mia looked at Kim.

"Yeah, he is."

"He likes you." Kim said teasingly.

Mia laughed at what Kim said as if she was joking.

"He likes me as a friend."

"I guess not. He likes you to be his girl." Mia look at Kim and shook her head.

"You are wrong, mom. He only likes me as a friend, nothing more."

"You only believe what your head tells you, Mia. That is why you can't see what is really happening around you. You are focusing on what you wanted to believe and not on what really is there." Kim smiled sadly. "Do you even know that Antonio has feelings for you too?"

Mia blankly looks at her. Kim sighed in disappointment.

"I wonder why you grow up to be such oblivious to everything."

"Mom, I am not." Mia defended.

"Yes you are. Cause if you don't then, Jayden and Antonio won't be too sad right now."

"Mom, Jayden doesn't like me. He told me himself that he does like me but only as a friend."

"Is that what he really said?"

"Yes…." Mia said but Kim raised her right brow saying that she doesn't believe her. Mia unsurely smiled. "Or maybe I am not?"

Kim continued to stare at her.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"I….. ahmmmnnnnn….. He said that he loves me too." Mia dejectedly stated.

"He said that?" Kim asks surprised.

"Yes, but he said the word 'but' and I assumed that he loves me as a friend." Mia stated.

"That means." Kim eyes widened. "YOU NEVER LET HIM FINISH WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY?" Kim half yelled.

"Mom, calm down."

"How could I ever calm down. For the past week I had been mean to him because I thought he hurt you but it was the other way around." Kim said in a vexed tone.

"Besides, he likes Emily not just as a friend but more than that." Mia said trying to make her mom understand.

Kim takes a deep breath for a few times to compose herself.

"Mike told me about him and this Emily, and Jayden told him that he only treats Emily as his little sister, nothing more nothing less."

Mia looked down, she remember the day she confessed and she knew what she did.

"Maybe I really messed everything up. Maybe because my life is messed up during those days, after sealing Master Xandred, everything I knew came to an end. I don't have anything else to do except finding Dad and find out why he never came. And the Only people holding me to stay in Panorama are you and Jayden." Mia smiled sadly. "The moment you agreed, I went to him and confess. Maybe what happened is the best thing because I wouldn't know what will happen if I stay with him."

Kim sadly nodded, knowing what they are facing now, which Mia had the greatest involvement, she understands.

"I understand, but I also wanted you to feel how people at your age live, the feeling of being loved, being in a relationship and going on dates. I always wanted you to experiences those and then afterwards you will tell me everything about those dates you will have. Like those fairy tales I keep on telling since you were a kid."

Mia smiled, a true smile, as she remembers everything that they had talk about fairytales when she was a little younger, one of the happiest memories she had.

"I'm sorry for not always being there." Kim said as she holds Mia's hand and started to tear up.

Mia shook her head. "It is more than enough, mom, I am thankful that I have met you." Mia said and smiled understandingly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Kim said. "Well we better go back before those Reds find out that we suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah, they keep on worrying too much. I could take care of myself." Mia said as she pouted.

Kim laughed at this. "Reds are always thinking ahead. That is what makes them special, sweetheart."

"Oh, they are just a bunch of worry warts." Mia said.

They didn't notice the two men standing behind them as the other one slightly prod Mia on the head.

When they look who they were, it was Tommy and Jason, the one who prod Mia is Jason.

"Jason, Tommy what are you doing here?" Kim innocently asks.

"Shouldn't we are supposed to be the one asking that?" Tommy stated in an angry voice as his facial expression also shows anger.

"We just came out here for different scenery and shopping. Is there something wrong with that?'' Kim said not caring on Tommy's angry look.

"You knew that Mia's life is in danger, you still brought her out here." Tommy stated trying to be calm as possible.

Kim was supposed to answer but Mia stops her.

"Let us not talk about this here, we better go home."

Tommy looked at Mia and pulled her out of the mall. Kim and Jason followed.

Mia could feel her father's contained anger, and truthfully she doesn't know how what to do about this. They were driving back to the base, but to Mia's nature she wasn't used to just keep being silent when someone is angry at her. She faced her dad as he drives.

"Dad, look nothing happened. I am okay. See." Mia smiled as she tries to talk to her dad but nothing happened. Her dad is still not talking.

"Dad… Listen, nothing happened… I am okay, as you can see we just went out and no monster attack…."

Mia look at him and she couldn't see any reactions or any emotions at all. She took a deep breath.

"I am sorry." Mia sincerely stated. "Please don't be mad at me."

Still Tommy keeps his silence until they reach the base. Mia felt so sad and went straight inside once the car stops.

Kim, who just came out of her car went in front of Tommy and angrily look at him. Tommy tried to pass through her, but she stopped him.

"Why are you like that, Tommy?" Kim angrily stated.

Tommy ignored Kim and it made the woman more furious at this.

"Tommy among all people you should be the one who should understand Mia more, especially since for you had been a ranger for so long, so you should understand Mia now."

Tommy look at her rage is now visible in his face.

"Mia's life is in the line, Kim. So if you really consider her as you own daughter you will never let her go out alone."

"I know that because all of you keep on reminding that every day."

"Why do it then? Why bring her out without even saying a word to anyone. If we hadn't notice that both of you are gone and haven't look for you then maybe something had happened."

"You are so paranoid, Tommy. I am there to protect her."

"I don't trust you protecting here."

Those words made Kim keep quiet and stared at him disbelief is written all over her face.

"Do you think I couldn't protect her? Do you think I will just let her fight this battle alone?"

"Isn't it you did that to me before? Saying that you find someone else and leaving me hanging. So there is a high possibility that you are going to do that again, and this time to my daughter."

Tommy received a slap straight to his face. Kim's expression is dark and unreadable.

"You don't have any rights to question me about the past, since it was you who easily forgot about us."

"Me? Isn't that it was you who broke up with me. And you know what is more painful?" Tommy painfully and angrily stated. "You broke up with me through a piece of paper, saying that you found someone else. What do you expect me to do?"

"YOU NEVER TRIED TO CONTACT ME OR EVEN TRY TO CLEAR THINGS OUT. ALL YOU DID IS TO MOVE ON WITH YOU LIFE AND HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.'' Kim half yelled.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO CLEAR THINGS OUT IF YOU ALREADY WROTE EVERYTHING?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LOVED ME. BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IF I DO THAT YOU WOULD TRY TO FIND A WAY TO KNOW IF WHAT I WROTE IS REALLY TRUE." Kim is crying now, she couldn't control or couldn't compose her emotions at all. "That you would try something to win me back, but you didn't. You didn't do anything at all; you just stayed there and move on with a new love."

Kim continued crying as Tommy is loss of words, he isn't sure of what to say and what to do.

"And when I went back to Angel groove, I find out that you and Kat are already together. I couldn't do anything since I saw how happy you were together. That I am totally out of your life so I made up some stories to defend myself and to protect Mia as well." She broke out and falls down the floor crying. "I went back to Angel Groove to tell you that I found Mia and to take you back, only to find out that you already have someone else."

Tommy kneeled down and tried his best to hug Kim; even Kim just shoved him away, eventually Kim stopped shoving him away and allowed herself to cry on him.

After a few minutes, Kim was able to compose herself and heaved from Tommy's embrace as she wipes her tears.

"I won't let you make Mia's life even miserable, never!" Upon saying this she stood up and run inside.

Tommy stayed on such position for a long time until Jason, who was watching all the time, tap his shoulder.

"I messed up, haven't I?" Tommy asks to no one in particular.

"Tommy." Jason called, unsure on what to say.

"All my life, all I had been doing was to become the superhero that everyone wished to be. Save the world, but for the people I care about the most, all I did was to sit back and watched them as they slowly crumble into pieces and do nothing at all."

Jason helped him to stand up and sadly smiled at him.

"Most of us are like that. We never had the time to entertain such thing." Jason shook his head. "No we don't have the courage to do such thing and made our ranger life as an excuse to be like that."

Tommy nodded and weakly walked going inside the base.

Jason just sighed and followed his friend inside.

_+_+_+_+))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++++++++++

Kim went ahead of their quarters, a room she share with Trini, and saw her friend there reading. Trini on the other hand was surprised the moment she sees Kim crying. She got no clue at what is happening but she already got a hint on who might be the cause, Mia and Tommy. In Mia's case, only if she got hurt, and on Tommy, it is either she told him the truth or Tommy phoned Kat.

In any case, Kim needs a friend to cry on and she will always be there for her, she went to hug her, and comforted her until she calmed down. After thirty minutes of crying, Kim started to tell what happened. She too was a little bit furious but she knew that both Kim and Tommy are at fault at this, she wanted to tell Kim her opinion but she knows that if she did, she would make things worse and might be the cause of making Kim not to move on.

The moment Kim calm down and went to sleep, Trini decided to go out and talk to Tommy, she wasn't in the position but she wanted to help Kim at any cause. She found Tommy sitting on the floor beside Mia's door. She approached him.

"Sitting down there won't fix anything that had happened earlier." She said the moment she is beside Tommy.

Tommy acknowledges her presence by looking at her and then looking down once again.

"I know I am not in the position to interfere with your problems, but when it comes to Mia, I will." Trini stated. "We already told you Mia's life, so you should know the reason why Kim does things. We only wanted for Mia to feel how normal people lives."

"I know. I am just scared, that if I made a mistake I will loss her forever."

"Kim does too. Mia had become the center of Kim's life. Everything she does was to make sure that Mia would still come home to her safe. Kim loves Mia more than her life."

Tommy stayed silent. Trini sighed the moment she notice how broke Tommy is right now so she decided to leave him behind after tapping his shoulder.

"Did Kim have a boyfriend after she broke up with me?" Tommy asks out of nowhere.

"No, she never had one, because until now the only man she ever loved is you." Trini answered. "She was so sad when she left and when she had discovered about your relationship with Kat, she almost lost it. It was thanks to Mia that she was able to accept everything that had happened."

After saying those, Trini left and went to the kitchen, she never expected to see someone she had tried to avoid for the past weeks.

"Of all people, why does it have to be him?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That is all for this chapter. I hope you like it, please do leave a message, reviews, comments on what you want to happen, or what you think should some of the characters should do.

By the way here are the pairings. LeoxKarone, KimxTommy, NickxVida, ColexAlyssa, AndrosxAshley, BlakexTori

And these are the people I haven't decided on whom to pair with yet, Rocky, TJ, Mack and Troy.

Maybe you could suggest.


End file.
